Ironside Continued?
by ginger-sheepXD
Summary: Kaye, Roiben, Ravus, Val, Corny and Lewis... all continuing to live their outrageous lives with a few new twists!
1. Chapter 1

Ironside continued

Chapter 1 

Waking in the dead of night, where all was still and the moon frolicked in the loneliness, he woke. Roiben woke alone, cold and troubled. She was gone, he was alone. He sprang from his bed, unable to contain it any longer. He needed to feel those smooth lips, fitting perfectly in his, to feel her fire cool his yearning desire to feel her skin against his. He had to see Kaye, no matter what it took.

Kaye was in New York. She knew as the king of both realms, Roiben had many duties of higher priority than her yet she was pissed off with him. He hadn't made any contact with her for at least two weeks. She rolled over, throwing off her sheets that had constricted around her during the night. It was almost seven so she unwillingly crawled out of bed. Throwing on a pair of faded black jeans and a crumpled green T-shirt from a heap on the floor and dragging a brush through her unkempt blonde hair. She pulled it back into a loose pony tail and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and apply mascara before leaving to open the shop.

Arriving at the shop, Kaye flipped the closed sign over to read open and ventured clumsily to the back of the store to find the light switch. He hated that light switch, I mean come on, who puts a light switch at the back of the room? She stopped, aware of someone sitting at one of the tables. Looking at her. She backed away. They rose from the chair. Then he came into the light, Roiben's silver hair shimmered as he strode towards Kaye. He took her in his arms firmly and kissed her, an everlasting kiss that conveyed his apology wordlessly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kaye asked firmly after being released from Roiben's grasp.

"Kaye the courts still do not trust each other, as king I have a duty to the people..."

"Blah blah blah blah BLAH!" Kaye shouted angrily,

"You have a duty to your girlfriend Roiben... I need you around, the shops been hectic and it's been lonely without you around."  
"Kaye my duty as the king cannot be ignored my darling, I need to bring peace between courts and begin discussing the exiles rejoining the courts also. Kaye I long for nothing more than to be with you but we shall have to postpone it for now my dear." Roiben tried to convince Kaye. Even though he was King and ruler of hundreds of creatures he was still scared and hated nothing more than being on the wrong side of Kaye's wrath.

Rather disheartened that his efforts to take off in the middle of the night to visit her had gone un noticed, Roiben grabbed her and pulled her close so his lips rested softly on her ear to whisper,

"I love you Kaye. I'm here now."

They stared at each other, taking their prospective views in. This lasted for an eternity until finally Roiben whispered,

"Kiss me." In his sexy, husky voice he reserved for their most intimate of moments. Kaye, unable to resist she closed the gap between them and kissed him roughly, hands roamed and they pressed against the shop counter. Roiben picked Kaye up and lay her down on the counter easily as she pulled him by the shoulders bringing him even closer to her.

Almost predictable, just as Kaye was softening and forgiving Roiben's absence the shop phone rang.

"Ughhh, bloody typical." Kaye moaned grumpily. Roiben, composing himself, swept back his hair and sat on a small couch that was an undesirable colour of brown. Answering the phone Kaye heard Corny's goofy laugh in the background as Luis managed to say hello between giggles.

"Hey Kaye, its Luis. Fancy coming over to my place later, Neal and I are having a little get together with Val and Ravus and I would love if you would come. Hey tell Roiben to get his fine ass over here tonight as well. Just joking Kaye your Roiben's hot but I'm quite happy with Neal's squishy little bum."  
"STOP! That's far more than I needed to hear Luis" Kaye said in a fit of immature giggles. Looking at Roiben, Kaye teased playfully,

"Can you take a cheeky night off from your royal duties tonight? Or will society crumble in your short absence?" The giggling hadn't stopped but now it had increased in volume and intensity.

"I will see what I can do." Roiben said flatly, missing the joke and thinking Kaye had said this in all seriousness.

"OK Luis, I will be there and if I can pry Mr. Serious away from his work he will be there too." said Kaye.

"Ok well see you tonight then." Luis said cheerfully before hanging up.

"Were going round to Luis' place tonight, and you boy, have no choice in the matter, your coming with me, like it or not." Kaye commanded jokingly.

"My dear you know I cannot guarantee that I can be there." Roiben, tried to tell Kaye.

"Roiben, do not make me use your name..." Kaye warned.

"Fine, you don't have to resort to that my love. I shall escort you tonight and leave the court in the royal helps capable hands."

Kaye smiled her bright, playful smile, happy that she had won, yet again. She gave him a little peck and set about setting up the shop for customers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After a busy day working in their shop, Kaye trudged home to get changed to go to Luis'. Roiben was under strict instructions to meet Kaye at her house or suffer painful consequences so she wasn't surprised to see him unlocking her door with the newly cut key she gave him as she trundled up the street. They ascended the stairs to Kaye's room; the apartment being empty as Kate and Ellen had gone to visit her Grandmother last week. Roiben already dressed in a black shirt and trousers topped with a grey woollen jacket. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and flowed down his back in a cascade. He sat himself down on the end of Kaye's bed and casually watched her undress. Sorting through her wardrobe she glanced across that famous cat suit and for a fleeting second considered wearing it, then decided against it and pulled out a rather low cut tank top and a pair of dark blue drain pipe jeans. As Kaye proceeded to the bathroom to put her make-up on Roiben interjected.

"I wish you wouldn't wear that stuff on your face my sweet, you're radiant naturally, so I am going to request that tonight you do not cover your beauty with it... please?" Roiben added the please quickly afterwards as he did not want Kaye to take this as an insult.

Sighing deeply and muttering a quiet and unwilling ok, Kaye moved away from the bathroom and sat next to Roiben on the bed. She kissed him a little before she noticed the time, then grabbing his hand and her keys and they ran outside to hail a cab.

Exiting the cab, and climbing the short flight of stairs to Luis' front door they were only ten minutes late, which was much less than Kaye had originally thought, she then realised she had checked the watch that had stop conveniently the night before. They had knocked and were waiting for Luis to answer the door when Kaye turned to Roiben saying;

"Relax tonight, be casual ok. You don't have to worry about 'your duties' tonight. Oh and another thing, try and dumb down how you talk, your command of the language is beautiful but it makes some of the people around us feel uncomfortable because A. They don't know what you're saying half the time and B. It makes them feel rather common since they don't talk with that much sophistication." Kaye smiled a reassuring smile at Roiben whose face had been taken over by a now nervous and tense gaze. He was no good at social gatherings. Kaye was squinting, head tilted to one side at Roiben looking for something she couldn't see, then she located it. She quickly reached round and pulled the band holding his hair back. she let it fall down naturally then grinned at her handy work.

"You look much sexier with your hair down" she winked flirtatiously at Roiben as Luis opened his door.

"Hi guys," Luis welcomed them warmly. They entered the small cramped hallway where they could see the kitchen door open and hear chatter from beyond it. Kaye hugged Luis and Roiben shook his hand but as Luis took his hand and pulled him into a bear hug which after a few seconds Roiben relaxed and returned.

"I'm not a formal type of guy, hugs all round in this house." Luis laughed and slapped Roiben on the back.

They followed Luis into the kitchen where Corny, Val and Ravus where sitting.

"Hey!" Kaye said excitedly, She was about to start talking but trailed off because Ravus had bowed down. Roiben put his hand to his head and rubbed his temple, annoyed and a little embarrassed.

"Rise my good Sir; this is neither the time nor place for that"

"My humble apologies, your Lordship." Continued Ravus. Roiben looking around the room, seeing Val's slightly shocked and confused face.

"Well as I have failed at trying to escape my title for the night I may as well tell you who I am Valarie since I managed to avoid this the last time we all met. I am Roiben, King of the Sealie and Unsealie courts." Roiben sighed after this, and Kaye felt a pang of sorrow for him, he really did want to escape the heirs and graces. She hugged him hard. Ravus started talking to Roiben at once after this, but was cut off by Roiben making an odd expression, he started to sniff.

"You smell of iron, this is not your true form. You must be uncomfortable, as we are all aware of the situation why do you not remove your glamour for tonight old friend. You too Kaye, if you feel more comfortable you can remove the glamour."

Everyone but Val (who was obviously accustom to the transformation glamour was responsible for.) was watching intently as Ravus rose and with a soundless wriggle the body of the young man in front of us melted away in a golden haze and the large frame of a troll was left in his place. As Kaye's first time viewing a troll, she was shocked as she was under the impression trolls were ugly little things yet he was different. Ravus was defined, with an almost Elvin facial structure and straggly brown shoulder length hair.

"If you would excuse us for a while, there are a few things I would rather urgently like to discuss with this fine man." Roiben excused himself and Ravus and retired to the other room leaving the four of them in the kitchen.

Kaye perched herself on a stool next to Val and started to discuss their men and their absurd ways. Within minutes they were laughing and giggling like old friends.

"So how did you discover your ermm... man?" Kaye giggled genuinely interested in how Val met Ravus.

"Well back in our rebel homeless days eh... Lulu" Val laughed with Luis.

"He took me on a trip in the subway to try and score and he told me there was a troll at the end of the tunnel, I didn't believe him, let's just say for once our dear Luis wasn't talking out his arse." She had a very thick accent and she laughed a deep laugh that somehow suited her look. Short, bobbed ginger hair and her clothes made her look like a typical biker chick with leather jacket and all.

"How did you meet yours then? Damn girl you set the bar high, a freakin' King. You did bloody well for yourself. I land a troll and you get royalty. Oh well beggars can't be choosers" She cracked up in fits when she realised her homeless joke.

"Well I was walking home and he was there in the trees, he was hurt and helped him, so he gave me his name, at that point I didn't know what that meant but now I know that all it means is that I use his name and he's twisted round my little finger. It's absolutely brilliant."

"Who wants pizza, I'm bloody starving!" Corny piped up after five minutes of silence.

"Ok I will go ask those two what they want," and Kaye trotted off to the living room to find Roiben and Ravus. She reached the door which was slightly ajar and stopped, they were talking in hushed but serious tones, and it didn't sound good.

"All is still not well in the courts I'm afraid, I had thought that one king would have brought unity and peace but has brought just the opposite. I fear we are on the brink of a war, If a war does ensue can I count on you and the exiles to join and bring peace with you?" Roiben asked in a tone that was almost commanding.

"Yes my Lord, I shall rally the exiles if the war happens. Is there any progress on the wrongly sentenced exiles being reinstated as members of the courts?" Ravus was anxious; his voice had started to quiver.

"That was what I had hoped to happen but with the war immanent I do not wish to provoke anymore uproar, so I kindly ask you to be patient my dear friend until we have restored calm in the courts."

"Of course my Lord, I am at your side for when you need me, my guidance and knowledge is there at you command. I offer my services to you my king." Ravus told Roiben sincerely.

"May I ask one more thing of you? Can I ask you not to breathe a word of the war to any of the exiles or your beloved Val, and especially not to my Kaye. She must know nothing of this or she will just cause trouble worrying over my safety."

Kaye composed herself, a war? This could only spell sorrow for her and Roiben. She applied her oblivious smile and knocked on the door softly, walking in and talking animatedly.

Roiben sighed, stressed.

"How much did you hear Kaye? You cannot pretend for one moment that I didn't see you falter there. Do not try and lie to me Kaye." He looked at her with that angry look on his face, the look she associated with a father figure after their daughter had arrived home drunk from a party.

"Nothing Roiben, don't make a scene please..." Kaye pleaded, with a warning look in her eyes.

"Kaye! Do not lie to me! I will not have you lying to me." Roiben had increased the volume and was starting to resort to his hostile attitude that he had become accustom to during his time as a knight of the Unsealie court. He had no time for her lies, It was new to him as she was the first of the fey that had proved they could lie. He couldn't handle when Kaye lied to him, it was excruciating, like torture for him.

Knowing the signs, Kaye grabbed Roiben and pulled him from the room, muttering apologies and a hurried goodbye to their company. Kaye was marching towards the door. She through it open and shoved Roiben down the stairs and out onto the pavement outside. Almost throwing his hand from hers as they exited the apartment, Kaye started to bellow at him, rambling about keeping secrets, If she was to be with him how could he keep such big secrets from her. Roiben had resorted back to his usual calm state and began to explain to her that it was for her own protection.

"Kaye you know that I am eternally yours, you have my name. I will not put you in danger, you are my Queen, Kaye and you will be safe!" Roiben seem genuinely scared, Kaye could see it in his eyes, which scared her. She wasn't used to him being scared; he was the brave one, her rock, her protection. Kaye knew there was real trouble ahead. The cracks were appearing, she could see them ripping, tearing. It would strain him to the limit, drain him. He didn't even want to be the god damned King, this is not his responsibility.

"We're leaving." It was declared.

"Kaye my love, we already left..." Roiben uttered slightly confused.

"Not Luis' you idiot, were leaving this place Roiben, now! Take me home." Kaye demanded the last bit, making Roiben relinquished any hope he had of a quiet night alone with Kaye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They hailed a cab to return them to Kaye's house and after paying the morbidly overweight taxi driver with money Roiben conjured from a pile of rocks, they walked silently up the steps, Roiben waited patiently while Kay fumbled with the keys. As she opened the door Roiben turned to leave, returning to his chamber within the Unsealie court.

"Where are you going? Get in here." It was a rhetorical question, so he stepped soundlessly inside.

Kaye grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and scribbled a note that she pinned to the fridge next to Kate's first report card (she got straight A's, unlike a certain changeling of hers...) She ran upstairs and packed a bag full of toiletries and other necessities, although she didn't take any other clothes apart from underwear since human clothes were not the norm in the courts. The last time she visited the court Roiben had three seamstresses work on giving her a wardrobe of light flowing dresses for her summer visits and an array of heavy fur covered dresses and jackets and tight fitting leggings and trousers for winter. This made her cringe for a number of reasons. A, it meant she had to wear dresses more than once in a blue moon and B, with the amount of fur on the winter garments, she often pondered on just how many fuzzy little animals Roiben had gotten killed for her warmth. Thinking about this reminded her of Silarial's story about the fox, it was painful to think about that story because all she could see was that kiss between Roiben and Silarial.

Kaye came down the stairs, bag over her shoulder and after jumping the last two steps landing in a heap on top of a disgruntled Roiben. Before he could lift her off she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Their kisses where like glamour to the humans, causing such a rush within their bodies they needed more, craving it. They couldn't go without it for more than a couple of days.

"I'm coming home, I won't let you ride this storm out alone while giving me the whole 'your safer far away from me' routine. " Kaye said with a smirk on her face and she pulled away from Roiben's lips.

"Kaye you are not coming with me and that is the exact routine I will carry out as it is of utmost importance to me that you are unharmed during this. I can accept that this war is almost unavoidable but I absolutely refuse to let you get hurt because I consented to having you in the court during these dark times." Roiben said harshly out of pure love for her. Kaye ignored this and just continued to grin innocently at him.

"Kaye do not do it, it's for your own good. Please Kaye, Please don't." Roiben clicked to what she was about to do and started to babble quickly at her.

"Rath Roiben Rye," Kaye paused, winking.

"Rath Roiben Rye, you will allow me to accompany you to the Unsealie court as your consort." She looked smugly at him as the bond was made and the constraints, snapped into place forcing Roiben to obey her.

"Yes my mistress." Roiben said through gritted teeth, practically fuming from the ears. He was looking at her with the same distaste as he had with Nicnevin

Roiben took a firm hold of Kaye's arm and yanked her from the house, only pausing briefly so she could lock the door. Roiben using his body strength against her she was forced down the street and flung into a cab. He was furious, how dare she use his name to manipulate him. He remained silent, even as they got out of the cab and met dulcamara who was escorting them the rest of the way until they got the entrance of the graveyard, under which the Unsealie court was concealed.

"Are you happy now Kaye? Do you find it amusing to force me to bring you right to the centre of my misery? I do not want you here. I want you safe." And with that Roiben stormed off to his chamber, sending a flurry of fey scattered in the air and knocking a table of food over in his wake that an elf immediately started to clear up. Kaye hadn't meant to anger him. She just wanted to be around him for when he needed her guidance. After all, what use is the Kings consort if she's not there to consort? Kaye knew her love well enough to know he needed to clear his head. He needed her more than anything but there was points he just needed to get as far away from her as possible. So instead of running after him she strolled over to the elf that had finished clearing up what Roiben had knocked over.

"Excuse me but can you please go to the kitchen and have them prepare a meal for the King and his consort later on this evening, please?" Kaye asked unsure, due to the fact she didn't even know if he worked as part of the court staff.

"Yes your highness, right away ma'am." He dipped his head slightly then scurried off.

Although she had her joint chamber with Roiben she found her way to her personal room, the one Roiben had had painted a deep crimson which was highlighted and detailed with the outline of a gold leaved tree. Kaye opened the door to her colossal wardrobe and started to flick through the various dresses she had. She found one that was a beautiful earthen shade of green, it sparkled in the light and fluttered in the breeze. It was one of her favourites. She slid it on and found a Satin pair of matching ballet pumps to wear on her slender feet. Sitting on the massive futon, Kaye drifted in thought, picked up her phone and dialled Janet's number... Snapping out of the stupor Kaye shut her phone and sat as still as a statue as the tears started to roll down her face. Kaye picked up her phone and dialled Corny's number instead, needing to here a friendly voice but typically it went to voice mail. Kaye slid down the futon and rolled over, cuddling up to a mole skin pillow. She wept, wept for Janet, for Roiben, for the messes she has made.

"Kaye? Kaye my sweet, it's time for supper, you must eat." Roiben whispered softly in her ear. Kaye awoke to the sight of Roiben kneeling over her. She must have fallen asleep.

"Get yourself cleaned up and I shall escort you to the banquet hall." Roiben told her as he sat down on the futon beside her.

Kaye walked to her hand carved vanity table and brushed her emerald waterfall of silky hair and wiped her face with the soft sponge she found in the draw under the table. Roiben slipped around to Kaye's side, laid his hands lightly on top on her shoulders, leaned in slowly to kiss her cheek.

"How do you do that?" Kaye asked quietly.

"Do what my dear?" whispering softly as he nuzzled into her ear.

"You can go from being absolutely furious with me back to my serious Roiben again. I don't understand it." Kaye turned to face him, holding his hands in hers.

"I love you Kaye, I may have told you to stay away for your safety yet I cannot pretend that I am not selfishly happy that you shall be in my company and I suppose I cannot protect you when you are miles away from me, when you're right here I feel whole. You complete me Kaye, now come to dinner." Roiben told her sincerely as he gazed into her eyes. Pulling her by the hand so that she would follow him.

Burling him round, placing her hands on his face, Kaye pulled him close and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you Roiben, I'm sorry I used your name but I knew you wouldn't allow me to follow you here if I hadn't. You need me here though, to keep you sane." Kaye told him before smiling and gliding off towards the banquet hall.

Once in the hall, Roiben walked around the over-sized oak table and pulled out Kaye's chair and waited for her to be seated. He was always a proper gentleman. After taking his seat three hobgoblins appeared carrying a bowl of fresh salad, a sirloin steak that Roiben had requested and a mountain high platter of pasta that was enough to feed three, let alone just Kaye. They ate as the normally would, in silence and as usual Roiben would always finish before her. Roiben intertwined his hands and waited until Kaye was done with her food. He glided gracefully across the room towards Kaye, Taking her hand and falling to his knees. This confused Kaye into beginning to speak.

"What the he..." Kaye started but she was cut off by Roiben.

"Kaye, you are far to suborn. Your confident, wild and rash. You make very bad decisions and you drive me crazy but I love you, you are the only one I think off, that I need to be by my side and I would like you to always continue to be there. You are already my consort in these lands yet I feel we need to make it official in your land as well" Roiben paused, watching Kaye's oblivious, confused face.

"Kaye Fierch, would you do me the honour of becoming my bride and the queen of the Sealie and Unsealie courts?" Roiben asked calmly, retaining his constant serious face, staring at Kaye intently.

"Oh my god, Roiben I-I can't believe this. " She was flustered, she didn't know what to say until she saw Roiben's face twitch with worry.

"I am sorry Kaye, you're not ready. It's too soon. I'm a fool. I should never have thought about it." Roiben started to ramble in his disappointment.

"Roiben stop! I didn't say no. I love you" Kaye started.

"Yes..." Kaye continued in a whisper.

"Yes? Are you consenting to becoming my wife?" Roiben said stunned.

"Yes." Kaye said, elated. She started to giggle with happiness. Then she saw it.

Roiben was smiling, that beautiful smile that had drawn her in the first time she had seen it. He never smiled. It was amazing, it was a rare sighting that Kaye treasured dearly to her like a first born child. Taking her in his arms they stood in their embrace, content and complete.

Producing a box from the inside of his waistcoat, Kaye opened it to a tiny white gold band topped with a glittering crystal, with three tiny violet coloured stones on either side. It was breath taking, absolutely stunning, she couldn't speak, couldn't move, all she could do was mouth a thank you to him and stare. Stare at his defined, handsome face and feel the tears trickle from her eyes, down her cheeks and drop slowly from her chin.

"Why are you crying my love?" Roiben was confused. Even though Roiben was sophisticated, he had an almost primitive understanding of underlying emotion.

"I'm happy, I'm just... so happy" Kaye stammered.

"I need to Phone Corny and Luis and..." Then it hit her, she was engaged and she would need to phone her mother and Grandmother. Her heart sank.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Bent down, hanging over the porcelain rim, Val vomited. She couldn't control the convulsions.

"R-R-Ravussss!" Val whaled incoherently.

She heard the heavy footsteps of his inhuman feet moving urgently along the corridor of Luis home.

"Valarie, what have you been drinking? I have told you not to push your limits." He said sternly.

"Nothing. I've been on soft drinks all night." She spluttered between spitting bile down the bowl.

Ravus looked at her wearily, not believing her. Stroking her soft ginger curls that had grown back after her dark moment in the train restroom. Luis came down to see what was going on, carrying a glass of water.

"What's up?" handing the water to Ravus.

"I don't know. I have been throwing up for the past week." She moaned, clutching her stomach.

"You never mentioned this to me Valarie. Why did you not tell me?" Ravus said with an angry tone.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing bad. It's just a stomach bug. Can you leave so I can clean myself up please?" She asked cautiously.

The guys left, and Val sat up, cleaned her face and flushed the toilet. She sat on the toilet seat, laying her head in her hands. She needed to tell him, he needed to know but she didn't know how to tell him.

She had done the tests, peed on the stick and all, Val was pregnant. Val was fucked.

Kaye punched in the number for corny and Luis' home number and waited. Corny answered in his high-pitched, happy telephone voice.

"Corny, get Luis and put me on loud speaker. Now!" Kaye blurted excitedly. There was a crackle and he moved the phoned and shouted Luis into the room. After a minute of waiting He must have floated into the room and answered the phone.

"Helllllo m'dear." He said cheerfully. "What can we do for you?"

"I'M ENGAGED! Roiben proposed and I said yes. Corny, Luis I want you as bridesmaids!" Ecstatically, both parties started to jump around in fits of giggles on either side of phone.

"Oh. My. God. CONGRADULATIONS! This is amazing. When is it? Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." They descended into hysteria as you would imagine most gay men would at the thought of a wild party.

"I don't know yet you guys, nothings been talked about, I just wanted you two to be the first to know." Kaye said happily, smiling like a lunatic.

"Ok guys I need to go face the terror that is my grandmother considering she hasn't ever met the man I'm about to spend the rest of my life with. I shall call you with details later since you're going to have to be my planners; I'm hopelessly bad at organising stuff. Speak to you guys later." She clicked the phone off and lunged at Roiben who had been patiently waiting beside her.

"Shall we retire to our chamber fiancé?" Kaye said flirtatiously winking at Roiben and began to pull him down the hallway, not giving him much of a choice.

Roiben tugged on Kaye's arm, then as she turned he scooped under her legs, taking her in his arms and carrying her to their room. Kicking open the door and slamming it behind them, Roiben threw Kaye on the bed and stood there. He stood like a predator watching his prey, looking sexier than Kaye had ever seen him. Roiben looked Kaye up and down, then make an odd slightly feral sound, ripped off his shirt. All of the buttons popped with ease, revealing his rippling chest and toned arms. Kaye shuddered with longing and reached up to explore his chest with her hand. Roiben was ready to rip the dress from Kaye's body but considering it was her favourite dress she moved off the bed, pushing Roiben onto it and undid it. Letting it slide to the floor revealing a matching pair of red lace underwear, Kaye twirled and the contrast of her green skin against the red came into view. Kaye drifted towards Roiben, He had an arm outstretched and as she took his hand he pulled hard so she flew on top of him. Kissing hard, they succumbed to temptation.

When Kaye woke she looked around, first realising she was naked and secondly realising that Roiben was spread elegantly across the other side of their bed. She watched him a while, she was astounded by the simple fact he was in love with her. He was absolutely gorgeous. Then as if she had popped his dreamy bubble, Roiben sat straight upright and stared at her. Startled he looked around and realised there was sun beating through the gap in the silk drapes.

"Good morning my love. I Trust you slept well?" Roiben said as he relaxed and sat up in bed.

Kaye replied lightly as she observed Roiben's immaculate body. Crawling up beside him, Kaye waited for Roiben to launch into one of his long winded speeches about his daily activities.

"Since you are going to be staying here with me I am going to have to spend the morning making precautions for your safety. This unfortunately means putting some pretty heavy magic on your room, meaning only royalty can enter, therefore as you are not yet queen you shall have to be escorted in and out by me." Roiben started, as Kaye had anticipated.

"I have to meet with Ravus later this evening but apart from that I am yours the whole day my sweet. What would you like to do? I took the liberty of asking the manager if I could take the day off." Roiben winked at her.

"You know what? After you're done protecting my room from evil we are going to conjure some money and go shopping. Since we spend half our time in the human world you need human clothes... that aren't all black. We also need to get nice clothes and a gift for my grandma since we need to sweeten her up before I tell her and my mother we are about to get married." Kaye said excitedly, she hadn't been shopping in ages.

"I'm going to call Corny and Luis to see if they want to come." Kaye said as she removed herself from the bed and wandered over to the dresser where she removed a fresh pair of underwear to wear. Roiben slipped on a black silk robe and slipped off to the bathroom as Kaye made arrangements to meet the guys.

They met outside a tiny little coffee shop, filled with business men and woman grabbing coffee to go before scurrying of to work.

"Right boys," Kaye said, giggling. "The mission is to find Roiben here a normal set of human clothes. The restrictions are – NO black and not too gay ok? On your marks, get set, GO GO GO!" Kaye's laugh tinkled, captivating Roiben with her fey charm.

Luis and Corny immediately started to converse animatedly, deciding where to go to buy straight man clothes. Roiben's glamour had shrunk his ears and softened his sharp facial features, as Kaye examined it she decided she much rather preferred his true form, he didn't suit the soft face look. Kaye grasped his hand in hers and smiled; Roiben watched the foreign twinkle in her eyes and sighed lightly. They started walking through the crowded city, jostling past humans, oblivious to the true identities of the couple brushing past them. They wandered in and out of shops, trying on shirts and jeans and jackets. Roiben had frowned at so many outfits they all began to lose hope. They eventually found themselves wandering the various floors of a department store when the bright colours caught the boys' eyes.

"OOooh this is nice!" Corny said in a mock camp voice.

"Oh yeah," Kaye joined in laughing at the brightly coloured Speedos that where lining the wall. Kaye giggled as Luis let out a large snort.

"Go on Roiben, try one on. I'm sure it would be a huge turn on for her." He said winking at Kaye.

They all wandered on still in hysterics at the thought of Roiben in Speedos. Roiben drifted over to a rack of t shirts and casually sifted through them. He pulled out a few, white, navy and a red one, looking at Kaye for approval. Kaye was busy gathering more jeans for him to try on. After a nod of approval at the t-shirts she pushed him towards a changing room. As Roiben changed Kaye and the boys mulled around waiting to see what he looked like. Roiben scrubbed up good. The tight T-shirts showed off his muscles and the jeans highlighted his bum. Kaye liked what she saw.

"Right that's it. Boys, go get him a couple of those t-shirts and another pair of those jeans." Luis saluted and they both turned in unison. Kaye pulled a handkerchief from Roiben's pocket and snapped her fingers, transforming it into a credit card.

"Hey I'm getting good at this" Kaye said happily. Peering at him, Kaye noticed he was wearing a rather odd pair of black boots. Putting it bluntly they were fugly. She laughed her cheeky little laugh and told him to remove them. Glancing round to check no one could see she grinned mischievously and clicked her fingers. They changed into a shiny new pair of red converse.

Purchasing the clothes with the handkerchief card they left the store in search of food. They dove into a fast food place grabbing some burgers to keep them going.

"Roiben have you ever seen the human sights of the big apple?" Corny asked, genuinely interested.

"The sights?" Roiben enquired.

"Yeah like the empire state building, Broadway, Ellis island?" Corny wasn't really that surprised since what did the king of the faeries need to know about human pass times?

"We should go, come on guys. The Empire state or the Rockefeller? Kaye thought it was a great idea.

"Come see our world, you and Luis have been away with the faeries far too long." Kaye laughed lightly and wandered towards the subway station. Luis shivered as the descended the steps to, remember that former life, thinking of Dave and Lolli, he suppressed the urge to release a tear. Recomposing himself he carried on striding down the platform scanning the fake unlimited rail card they had made when they first started living in the filthy, retched tunnels. They waited beside a large concrete pillar, Roiben shifted uncomfortably at the sight of the hobo sitting on a wooden bench.

The platform filled up with a hot breeze signalling the arrival of a train. Stepping back from the edge as it flew into the station they waited for the flow of people to disembark before grabbing a seat.

They got off the train and after all the security checks to get up the building they squashed into the elevator and ascended the dozen of floors to the observation deck.

"You know, it shouldn't surprise me you have never been up here before but it still does." Kaye chatted animatedly to Roiben.

They strolled around the sides and looked over at the vest expanding iron jungle.

"It smells... clean." Roiben uttered. Kaye, being so used to the iron it hardly effected her had forgotten that he must have been irritated by it all day.

"I'm sorry, I always forget about the smell. We will go home soon," Kaye apologised as she turned to look through the fence on the other side. Looking up she noticed two women staring longingly at Roiben. One of them waved flirtatiously. Kaye scowled protectively. Kaye was unfortunately the jealous type. No one would take her man. She had experienced the heart ache of having guys cheat before and she was done with it. Roiben was serious. Roiben was the rest of her life.

One of the girls reminded her of someone; she had long flowing red hair...Silarial! Kaye whipped round to have another look. The girl had turned and no longer resembled that bitch. She shook of the wary feeling and continued to look out over her land with Roiben.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Quivering, Val lay back waiting for Ravus to come home. This was the last thing she needed. A baby? She needed a release. Just a little distraction until she got the courage to confess to Ravus. Looking around the room she could see the shining amber sand that could fulfil her desire... It was calling to her but she resisted its charm.

She had been so stupid, all this stress because of one night of fooling around. She wanted to lash out, to strike the walls. The fleeting thought of striking herself passed through her head yet she had to think of this bloody child now. Ravus would get his wish; there would be no more wild nights in which his paranoia could fester. She could see it in her mind. He would be utterly floored by the news. Old as he may be, she knew a child was the last thing on his mind. Could she get rid of a baby? Maybe she could do it without telling him and he would never know, it wouldn't hurt him if he didn't know after all.

"No!" she said aloud to the empty room. She would tell him tonight after his return from his meeting. She rolled over and pulled the large sheets over her catching up on some lost sleep.

Ravus returned hours later, contemplating what the King had discussed with him. He found Val lying awake, waiting for him.

"Rav, sweetie sit down. We need to talk." Val uttered cautiously.

Staring blankly at her he strode across the room, still in his human form from the journey back his hair swung with his steps. Placing himself lightly on the bed and dissolving into his true identity he cuddled Val in his arms and waited for her to continue.

"You remember that night, last month where we... eh well... did it at Corny and Luis house party?" she stammered.

"What about it? Was it bad? Did you not enjoy it?" Ravus started to question her.

"No. Dear it's nothing like that. It's well," Pausing to take in a massive breath,

"I'm pregnant." She let the breath out in one elongated sigh.

Ravus sat still for an eternity, staring at Val's stomach with a cool, unreadable face.

"OK." Ravus said shortly. It wasn't in any tone she could make out. She couldn't work out if he was happy, sad, angry, or just in shock. She thought it was the latter of the list and opted to just continue hugging him until he initiated talking. Ravus uncurled her arms from his waist and stood up. Val raised her head to look at him, seeing his stony expression.

"I need to leave. I will return in the." He stopped himself, knowing very well he may not return the next morning or indeed a couple days.

"I need time to think about how we will deal with this, Valarie I love you but I need space to think about this." With that he span around, placing the glamour back over his body and walking out of the door.

Val sat in shock. That had not gone well. God fucking damn it! Why did nothing go right for her? A crazy thought zapped through her mind. Without giving it another thought she jumped up, scribbled a note for whenever Ravus planned on returning and ran out the door.

Fishing a mobile from her jeans pocket she punched in the number. That forbidden number, the fateful combination of numbers that would produce an answer from the phone at her old house of residence. That's right, Val was going home. The phone wrung twice then she heard her mother's cheerful voice.

"Hello?" Her mother chirped enthusiastically.

"M-Mum? It's me, Valarie." She was trembling, after not talking to her mother for over a year it was a difficult conversation to be having.

"VALARIE! Why have you not called to tell me your ok? I know I'm not your favourite person in the world but you could at least phone and let your mother know you're doing ok."

"Mum calm down, I'm coming home." Val said hoping that her mother would give her the permission to do so.

"Really! Hurry up then. Chop chop I will clean up if you're coming round. See you soon. Oh I'm all excited now." Her mother giggled loudly.

"Ok mum, I will be around tonight since I have to catch a train. See you soon." Clicking off the phone Val sighed in relief and smiled at the relevant easiness of that call.

Val skulked along a side street, cutting through a public park to reach a subway entrance. Appearing from the darkness was the robust figure of a man. He stumbled towards her through the darkness until kissing distance away and only then did she realise who it was.

"Ravus? What the hell! You're fucking drunk?" Val was furious. He had told her he needed time to think, to clear his head and she finds him with a bottle of jagermeister in one and jack Daniels in the other. I mean what the hell, come on!

"Val, I-I I can't deal with this, I will not... will not make you have my baby. My hideoussss troll ba..." He was crying. Streams were pelting down his face. He was a mess. This time it was her turn to be the responsible partner.

"Ravus, give me the bottles now. We are going to my mothers and you're going to have to sit on a train with me so if you're going to vomit please do it now and not on in the carriage." Val commanded him sternly

"Sir, yerssh shirr!" Ravus giggled drunkenly. Val sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. It was not regular for Ravus to be in this. Val was always fearful when he drank since it always meant something was hurting or worrying him severely. She had also seen it in his eyes, behind the drunken haze was the face of a man who was scared to commit to a family. He was scared of doing it wrong or not being any good at it.

They caught the train and stay on it for about an hour or so, departing at the station in her home town. After catching a bus and riding that through the housing estate for a further fifteen minutes they alighted at a stop five minutes from Val's former home. Reaching the house Val could see her mother's car sitting in its usual spot, the sitting room light was on and she could smell something that made her mouth water. Her mother wasn't the perfect housewife and she certainly wasn't mum of the year but damn that woman could cook. As Val salivated over the thought of her mother's home cooked meals Ravus pulled away from her arm, he was sobering up.

"Are you really going to introduce me to your mother? Are you not afraid she whisks me off as well?" He was teasing her about a touchy subject. He had just willingly dawned his Speedos and dived into shark infested waters.

"Shut up." Val snapped at him. "Asshole..."she muttered as an afterthought.

"Fix your bloody glamour as well, I thought you glamour was meant to stay nice, you actually look like a homeless guy. I should know."

Inspecting himself, Ravus shifted and his hair straightened, the bags fell away from his eyes and the rasp in his throat dispersed. After giving him a nod of approval the pair shuffled across the street and wrung the doorbell. Hearing the generic chiming from the other side of the door, they could see the figure of her mother racing for the door through the frosted glass.

"Valarie!" her mother squealed in excitement. After pausing to look Ravus up and down she turned back to Val.

"And who is this? You never mentioned you were introducing me to someone." She smiled sweetly and Ravus as she ushered them in from the cold. The smell hit Val's nose as they entered, the smell of her old home was overpowering. Flooding her with memories of her time there, then he floated into her head. That lying, cheating asshole that tore her away from her mum. A wave of hatred and rage flew over her but then again, if it wasn't for him she would never have found her Ravi.

Valarie was repulsed as her mother asked them to take a seat. She mentally refused to sit on that sofa after what her mother did on it. She took a seat on the black leather arm chair on the other side of the room. This was hard. One side of her was screaming at her mother, the other was making emends.

"Not to be rude mum but we are both tired and Ravi doesn't travel well," Val said while Ravus nodded in agreement, being concealed in a metal box did nothing for his health.

Her mother smiled and stepped out the side, muttering about having made up her old bed. They slipped up the stairs Val's hand in Ravus', guiding him to her old haunt. Everything was still in place, her mother hadn't moved anything. It was unnerving, almost like she had died. There was still the Photos of her and Ruth everywhere. Her eyes were draw to the picture of her, Ruth and Sebastian their flour baby. Val's eyes stung as she bit her lip forcing the tears back. She missed her old life. She would call Ruth in the morning. She kept looking around; the jeans she had thrown off the day before she left were still there on the floor. It was far too creepy. Val threw off her clothes, catching Ravus' full attention. Shooting him a stern, "not appropriate" look and climbed into bed. Ravus stood there, looking around.

"Well are you coming to bed or not?" She snapped irritably.

"Are we not going to talk about this? I mean this is huge Val. We're going to have a baby." Ravus sat on the edge of the bed cautiously.

"That's rich coming from the man who basically walked out on me the second I told you. You have no idea how you made me feel. Now get in bed and go to sleep, we will talk tomorrow."

Ravus obeyed and silently got undressed, slipping into bed. He had fucked up and severely needed to make it up to her. He would see what he could do in the morning as she broke the news to her mother. He lay in the dark, staring at the glow-in-the-dark unicorns and stars that had been stuck to her ceiling in her past life. He stared at them thinking about this child. Would it be cursed to look like him or would it be lucky and take after his beautiful mother. Ravus did not want this baby. He just wasn't ready for this sort of commitment. He loved Val so much sometimes it hurt but he couldn't bring himself to settle like this in case he hurt her. Ravus rolled over, nuzzling up to Val and slipping his arm round her waist. He wasn't expecting her to turn her head and kiss him but she did. They intertwined in the small bed, kissing each other tenderly. Rav was thinking and at that point in time everything was perfect. He was reassured in his ability with her single kiss. He could do this. He would do this, for his beautiful Valarie and for his baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Kaye wasn't worried about telling Ellen she was getting married, Ellen had been a teenage tearaway; she wouldn't be too bothered about this twist; however her grandmother was a different story. Her grandmother had already been put through hell and back with her mother and now she was going to cause more stress for her. She had managed to give up smoking for her and she nearly always managed to hide it from her if she came home drunk from a night out with Janet but then again her grandmother expected no better from her. Getting married was a bombshell. She dialled the number connecting her to grandmother.

"Hello?" The feeble voice said cheerfully.

"Grandma? It's me, Kaye." Kaye took sucked in deeply, regulating her breathing.

"Why hello stranger, this is a surprise. What's the occasion? You never phone to just chat with your old Gran." Her Gran seemed in a good mood, which made it better for Kaye.

"Gran...I'm getting married" She said feverishly, like a child about to get shouted at by a stern parent.

"My dear girl... Too whom? I didn't know you were seeing a young man and now you tell me you're to be married?" Her Grandmother didn't sound angry as Kaye had first expected, her voice had quivered with shock and slight sadness that her Granddaughter hadn't even taken five minutes to call and tell her she had found a nice boy. A pang of guilt rose in Kaye's veins making her feel it compulsory to make it up to her.

"Would you like to meet him?" Kaye asked hopefully, Roiben would love to meet her family as he had none of his own to introduce Kaye to.

"I would like to know his name first my dear," she giggled

"Oh, well his name is Roiben and I met him when I was living with you, we saw each other a couple of times when I lived with you and we sort of just clicked, then I met him again when I moved to the city. So we have been seeing each other for months now. He has a bit of cash so we live together sometimes when I'm not at Mum's apartment and he proposed to me over dinner the night before last. I think you will like him, He's lovely Gran." Kaye realised she was rambling slightly so shut up.

"Ok darling, would you like your old Gran to come visit you, I could stay with you?"

Kaye almost said yes before she remembered she lived under a graveyard right now.

"Our place is eh... a bit hectic right now. You could stay in Mum's apartment though since she's travelling with Kate right now. I'm presuming she left yours by now?" Kaye asked.

"Let me get some things together and I shall call you when I arrive at Ellen's. I shall see you soon sweetie pie." Kaye could see her Grandmother's smile in her mind as she heard her cheerful voice in her ear, contagiously Kaye smiled too. It had gone much better than she expected, her grandmother had taken it well and she was now going to have to introduce Roiben to her. It wasn't a bad result.

Her grandmother arrived the day after next and settled down in her daughter's modest, little apartment. Kaye got the call from her at a little after two in the afternoon, Moon in a cup was busy with fey and humans alike. So Kaye couldn't leave. Phoning her grandmother to meet her at the shop, Kaye was apprehensive, Kaye hadn't ever felt her family held much in the way of hope regarding her future so she wasn't sure what she would think about her most recent business venture. After bustling about making foxglove tea for a cheeky looking sprite child, she handed the reins over to Corny and Luis who had been having a quiet coffee in the empty corner of the cafe and headed outside to go find her grandmother. Although the shop was five minutes away from her mother's apartment, her grandmother had managed to get lost. Kaye walked through the crowds of tourists and New Yorker's, searching for her grandmother who had told her she was outside the red building. Kaye took that to mean she was outside Gerbasio's, the local Italian bistro. So she sighed and seeing her Gran standing there completely helpless, watching the swarm of people flying past her. Kaye couldn't help but smirk and run, like a child, a big grin stretched across her face and grabbed her grandmother in a huge sweeping embrace.

"Hi Gran, how can you get lost on a straight road?" Kaye laughed her light-hearted feminine laugh and taking her Gran's arm steering her through the buzzing crowd towards the shop.

"Oh your old Gran isn't very good at directions dear, no worries though because you managed to find me alright now didn't you?" They smiled at each other as Kaye squeezed on her arm lovingly.

They wandered back to the cafe then taking a seat on a dishevelled couch, her grandmother grabbed her hand to inspect the ring.

"It's beautiful my girl. Your young man must have quite a bit of cash behind him to be able to fund this little beauty. When is he meeting us?" Her grandmother looked around the cafe for Roiben, although she had no idea what he looked like.

"He's meeting us here soon. He had some...business to attend to." Kaye smiled politely, thinking to herself about the crisis meeting he was having with his knights. He had told her he would be there before three o'clock... It was now five to three. Kaye made polite conversation with her grandmother, introducing her briefly to Luis who was busy serving some rather sophisticated looking young women. Her Grandmother sneered disapprovingly at Luis' piercings but conversed with him happily despite this. Kaye smiled, grinding her teeth hard, biting her tongue once or twice producing that hot, metallic taste. Roiben was now over an hour late and if there was one thing that Kaye couldn't tolerate it was being stood up.

"I'm so sorry Gran, I promise you he's always a proper gentleman. He's normally very punctual so he must have a good reason for being so la..." Kaye trailed off as the door flew open.

Roiben stormed in halting all activity in the cafe. Casting an uneasy silence over room, the fey all sat stone faced, they all knew to run for cover when their King was angry. His many years as a Knight had made him cold and heartless and when in a foul mood he was not to be messed with. Oblivious to his clearly obvious bad mood Kaye's grandmother turned and smiled brightly at him. Kaye shot him a look conveying the "calm down" message soundlessly. Kaye got up to give him a hug and a peck before pulling up another chair for him to sit with them at the tiny table.

"Grandma, this is Roiben. Roiben this is my Gran." Kaye giggled as Roiben gave her gran a kiss on the hand

"Oh my dear Kaye, he's gorgeous. Well done my girl." Her grandmother gave a deep, hearty laugh as Kaye gripped Roiben's hand and went slightly pink.

"Kaye may I speak to you outside for a minute?" Roiben asked quickly as he rose and tugged her hand. Kaye looked at her grandmother who nodded and told her to go on, she wasn't going anywhere. they walked into the back room of the cafe. Roiben flicked the light switch and pushed the small bolt across the door.

"During the crisis talks today it has been brought to light there are some rebel fey who plan to attack me for the crown. I simply will not have you stay with me if you are to be at risk Kaye. Do not use my name again!" Roiben stopped talking abruptly. staring intently at her, then after a long pause he took her in his arms and held her closely.

"Kaye... make this embrace last you my sweet, I am leaving and you will not accompany me. I shall leave until there is no doubt in my mind that you are safe. I hope you understand that that may take an unforeseeable time." Roiben's voice quivered ever so slightly as he finished his sentence. Kaye looked into his eyes seeing the remorse swirling in them. There was a single tear clinging to his long eyelashes

"You can't leave me, were getting married, you love me... don't leave me." Kaye whimpered and held Roiben in her arms. He stooped down and kissed her, then uncurling from her dainty grasp he turn and unbolted the door. Whispering I love you under his breath he quickly hurried out of the door, he didn't turn back. He didn't want her to see him cry. Kaye sat in shock, contemplated what just happened. Shuffling towards the door she took a deep breath to steady herself, she was past the stage of crying.

"Gran I need to go home for a while ok. You know how to get home right?" Kaye said lifelessly.

"Yes my girl, what's the matter child?" Her grandmother peered at her, concerned.

"Nothing Gran, I just don't feel well. See you tomorrow OK?" Kaye said, pushing back the crack that threatened her throat.

Luis was at the door, read to leave to go home as Kaye stalked towards the door. She stormed past him but he was took quick, running along the sidewalk after her, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her round. Her mascara had poured down her face. She resembled an abused panda.

"He's left me. He's fucking left me!" Screaming hysterically she buried her head in his chest as he cherished her in his arm. Luis had always been good at comforting people, It had kinda been his thing. He was always cheering up Neal, and now he was going to have to take Kaye back home and look after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Neal, it's me, listen… I know we were meant to have a quiet night in but Roiben broke up with Kaye and she's in a right state. Don't worry, she's with me and she's OK. I need to look after her for a while. I will see you when I get home but don't wait up for me; I'm going to see Roiben to convince him he's made a mistake. I love you. Bye." Luis cut the call after leaving the message on Corny's voice mail.

Luis had tucked Kaye up in bed and when she began to snore lightly he crept out the door. He had to think strategically, Roiben couldn't be back at the court, it wasn't physically possible in the time period he had but Roiben did have a head start. Where would he stay on his journey back? That was a tuff one, yet to Luis an entirely obvious one. Ravus. Where else would the King of the faeries go apart from his favourite exiles house? Luis didn't want to let any more time to get between him and Roiben so his set off at a quick pace down the street towards the subway entrance.

Luis knew all to well how to get to the secret passage into Ravus' home. He took the subway a few stops over and got off when the route terminated. Instead of heading for the long corridor of stairs towards the exit like all the other passengers on the train, Luis hung back. When he was sure no one was watching him he slipped onto the tracks and into the dark, dank tunnel ahead. Sticking closely to the mould covered walls, keeping his hands in front of him like a blind man and straining his ears for the noise of on coming trains. He heard the all to familiar noise of one thundering along its metal rails and ducking into a groove in the wall and flattening himself away from the track he held his breath as the train hurtled past. Luis was sure that a child had caught a glimpse of his face because it stared open mouthed out the window as it went past.

Luis peeled himself from his close embrace with the wall and continued to stumble over the crude gravel on the floor. Seeing the light Luis knew he was nearing his old haunt, he picked up speed and sprinted out of the tunnel ready to vault onto the platform. He stopped. There were new people there.

Luis was surprised at the new generation. They looked oddly similar to his group that used to inhabit that lonely space. He casually pulled himself up onto the platform and wandered over, almost on instinct wanting to talk to these people. They couldn't have been more than sixteen. There were three boys and two girls.

"Eh… Hi?" said the tallest boy, he had long unkempt hair, unwashed and wild surrounding his bohemian look. They all looked like rebels, they all seemed to be dressed the same, punkish, tear-away-teen look.

"Hi, What are you doing down here?" Luis asked the group.

"Could ask you the same thing man, appearing from the darkness like that, that's creepy dude." A short boy said in a light-hearted tone. He had long curly hair and uncharacteristically for the middle of October, shorts on.

"Well, I'm, eh… looking for someone." Luis stumbled. He hadn't thought about it but Roiben might have come this way if he wanted to avoid attention.

"Dude, you looking for that gorgeous guy with the long silver hair, god he was stunnnnnning! I wouldn't mind getting with that." The short little blonde one who reminded Luis of Kaye giggled and Luis noticed the one with the curly hair was scowling at her.

With a massive pang of guilt, like a dagger to his heart Luis was basically looking at his brother. Dave had loved Lolli but she hadn't returned his affection. Lolli had preferred him and he hated that. He wanted to scream at that instant, all he had ever wanted was Dave to be happy, he was never truly happy no matter what Luis had done for him… Batting back a tear for his brother, Luis turned round and ran towards the tunnel. He heard the confused shouts of the teens but he didn't look back, he couldn't look back at that. He kept running until he reached the hole in the brickwork. Panting he slipped inside, sweeping the curtain out of his way and stepping quietly up the stairs.

Rounding the long corridor he nearly knocked a pile of ancient books from their teetering pile. Luis rounded the corner to see the fluttering of a few candles and the slender shadow of Roiben. Luis stepped forward, a loud creek echoed around the walls. Roiben span round, looking wild and startled.

"Kaye?" Roiben asked in a flash, seeming scared as he adjusted his eyes to the darkness behind him.

"Roiben, it's me, Luis. Why are you down here mate? You really should be with Kaye…" Luis said in a soothing voice.

"I can't be with Kaye!" Roiben screamed, whipping round and knocked dozens of vials of never of a shelf. They smashed and the golden dust flew into the air. For a minute it surrounded Roiben, an ominous glow around this beautiful man. Luis was staring at him; if he weren't in love with Neal he would probably have taken a liking to Roiben. Luis shook his head selfishly as he caught Roiben's gaze, seeing the fresh tears cascade from his eyes and watching his legs teeter, Luis sprinted to catch him as he fell. Roiben wrenched away from Luis touch like he had fallen on a bed of iron nails.

"This is my weakness, my love for that woman will be the death of me and we both know it. How did you find me Luis?" Roiben had returned to him normal indifferent self.

"She needs to be with you Roiben… you are her life, and I found you using common sense, you would go somewhere quiet, secluded, and most importantly away from Kaye, but you had to stay close enough to watch over her… it was obvious." Luis continued his soothing tones.

"You must return to her. Tell her I will be returning also, just not as soon as she would prefer. Tell her she knows it's for her own safety and I shall send for her when the trouble has subsided. Go Luis, be my messenger please." Roiben said calmly. Luis got up to return to Kaye but as he walked towards the door, Roiben caught his shoulder.

"Thank you Luis, I appreciate your help. Take care of her for me please… tell her I love her…" Roiben relinquished his grasp on Luis and turned and walked through the door to the other room.

Luis was left alone, sighing at his unhelpfulness and seeing Kaye's distraught face in his mind as he returned without Roiben. He decided to walk out the front door, avoiding those kids on the platform. Luis strolled out through the split in wall that appeared, invisible to the outside world. Luis flipped out his phone and realised that he had five missed calls from Corny. He pressed his speed dial number and pressed his phone to his ear. Corny answered on the first ring.

"LUIS! Where are you? Come home please. I'm scared. He's back! He's com…" Corny was screaming hysterically.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, Who's back?" Luis cut him off mid sentence, totally bewildered.

"Ne… ne…" Luis heard Corny gulp and take a large intake of breath.

"Nephamael." Corny let his breath slide with the word.

"That bastard! How the hell is he still around? I thought you fucking killed the bastard?" Luis felt the rage boil inside him at the mention of Corny's ex-lover. Luis could hear Corny crying on the other end of the phone now.

"I thought so too. Please come home now." Corny was begging.

"I will be home as soon as I can. Lock the doors and try and stay safe. Bye for now." Luis clicked the call off and put his phone in his pocket and ran. He ran faster than he had ever run before. He needed to get to Corny before that bastard did. He wouldn't let Corny be in danger when he was with him. He loved him too much for something bad to happen.

He practically yanked the door from the taxi as he leaped in and bellowed at the driver. The driver sensed something was wrong and drove quickly. They were back at the apartment in fifteen minutes so Luis through the contents of his wallet at the driver, which amounted too much more than the petty fair he had been charged.

Fumbling with his keys he flew open the door and screamed for Corny. He was greeted by dark silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Flooded with fear and hatred, Luis ran around his home to be sure Corny wasn't there. After lapping the house and finding nothing but emptiness Luis stood still, thinking of his next move. An evil grimace spread across Luis' face, he knew what he had to do. Running upstairs he grabbed a bag and stuffed it with some clothes then he turned to his wardrobe. He was going to have to go old school on this bastard if he wanted to get his man back alive.

Opening the wardrobe Luis smacked the back panel with his fist. It fell off to reveal a small alcove in the wall behind. Luis smiled at his weapons he had accumulated over the years. He reached for a dagger that lay peacefully undisturbed on the shelf. He picked it up and clenched the black leather sheath in his fist, he smiled darkly as he admired the beautiful silver hilt, tracing his index finger down the contours of it's tightly coiled grip, the sapphire set into the pommel of the dagger seemed to glow in the gloom. Luis slowly drew the blade and flicked the dagger round to point away from himself, the blade was iron and resembled a bowie knife, a wicked sharp edge rose up and curved to a point with a straight, serrated back. The blade glinted in the faint light seeping into the room as he slowly turned his hand back and forth. He sheathed the dagger and slipped it into his waistband and reached for the next object on the shelf. He through a couple vials of never he had kept for such an occasion… he never knew when he might have needed it. There were of course his solid iron rings that he had used once or twice before in close combat. He slipped them on and making a fist, stared in distaste at the gaudy chunks of metal covering his hand. Then he picked it up.

Laughing softly to himself, Luis stared maniacally at the long iron sword in his hands.

"Don't fuck with me Nephamael…" Luis said allowed.

He inserted it into the leather sheath, and tying it round his belt loop, concealed the sword. He placed it inside his jeans so it rested on the outside of his leg. Luis couldn't help thinking of Corny's voice in his head, making some stupid penis joke if he could see him now. Clenching his teeth and breathing hard, the uncontrollable hate for Nephamael rose inside him drastically. Luis ran down the stairs, locked the door and lurched off into the night.

Val woke with a start to see Ravus, mere centimetres from her nose staring at her.

"Your such a creep. How long have you been watching me?" Val asked chuckling at the cheek grin on his face.

"I believe it has been around five minutes but to me it feels like an hour that I've been captivated by your beauty." Ravus teased her. She smiled a wide sarcastic smile and swiftly kicked him in the shin.

"Don't take the piss of me, I'm trying to grow it ok, I really don't know why I cut it, I just want my hair back." Val pouted and started to play with a short lock of hair.

"Oh Valerie, you know I love you. I don't care about your appearance… Wait, you're dating a troll. I can't really be picky." Ravus winked at her and laughed as he rolled out of bed. Pulling on yesterday's clothes he sat down in the small arm chair in the corner. It groaned with his weight as he leaned back to watch Val changing.

"Ravus, I need to tell you something before we go down stairs..." Val said sheepishly.

"What is it?" Ravus raised one eyebrow with suspicion in his voice.

"I don't want to bring our baby up in well... a cave. I don't mind when it was just us, I mean I slept on a disused subway platform but its just not suitable for a baby. I need to grow up... I'm going to be a... Mother." Val's voice quivered as she paused.

"I need a stable home to bring this baby up in Rav, we can't raise it back there. I am going to ask to stay with my mother but I need you to find us a home. We need a proper house Ravus. I don't care what it takes but we need one. It doesn't have to be ironside either because I know you couldn't live like that and I don't want you to be ill. I'm sorry."

"Done." Ravus said in a monotone voice and walked out of the room.

Val sat alone on the bed trying to place all her hope in Ravus. She knew he would do as she asked, He had told her a long time ago he lived to serve her. Thinking back on that night she suddenly came to remember the conversation she had with Kaye. Ravus had never given her his name. Frowning and making a mental note to have a discussion about this upon his return she stood up and wandered to the kitchen following the morning smell of bacon.

Val's mother was standing in her dressing gown and fuzzy slippers with a frying pan in one hand and a phone in the other. She was nattering away to one of her friends so Val took a seat on the big armchair and turned on the TV. Her mother said her goodbyes and placed the bacon filled pan back on the hob.

"So, where's that guy from? Ravus? That sounds like some eastern European name or something." Her mother asked inquisitively.

"He's from..." Val paused realising she didn't even know the answer.

"He's from Brooklyn. I don't know much, he didn't have a great upbringing, he doesn't really talk about it."

"He left early today as well, he seems like a busy man. What does he do for work?" her mother continued to question.

"Well he produced a medicine which combats a certain form of sickness." Val said, trying the make him sounds impressive.

"Mom... I'm pregnant." Val slapped her hand over her mouth; she hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. Her mother's mouth dropped and for a second Val thought she was about to start shouting but then her expression changed into a large grin.

"Oh. My. God. I'm going to be a granny. I'm so happy for you Valerie. Wait, it is his right? I mean I'm not being rude but I haven't had any contact with you in a while, I don't know what you were up to."

"Yes mum It's definitely his, When I left home I met him a little while after and we started eh, seeing each other around and it just started from there. I love him. He's amazing. Anyway, I haven't been to any scans or that stuff so I don't know for sure how far along I am." Val started to tell her but she was interrupted.

"Oh well don't worry baby, I will get all the appointments sorted with the best doctors and your baby will be treated as royalty. And obviously you have to stay with me until the baby is born."

"Well I was kind of hoping you would say that, Ravus is alright on his own and he's needed back in the city but our home right now, well it just really isn't suitable for a baby. I told Ravus we needed a proper home so when he's in the city he's going to find us one but right now would it be ok if I moved back in?" There was hope in her eyes as she watched her mother's smiling face.

"Don't ask stupid questions baby. This never stopped being your home. Now do you want some breakfast?" Her mother was so cheerful her smile was infectious. Val couldn't help but smile down at the small bump in her midriff that was slowly forming.

Ravus was back on a bus headed for New York, His heavy glamour suppressed his urge to vomit at the overpowering smell of iron. Ravus always like his glamour, it changed him from a beast into a semi-handsome looking being. With glamour he had long, dark, flowing hair and he was pale skinned. He still retained his dazzling green eyes and his hair puffed up where his bestial horns lay in his true form. There was a girl who got on a few stops after him who sat in the aisle adjacent. She kept looking at him, which made him uneasy. Although she was just some human girl who liked what she saw, Ravus felt he was doing something wrong. He shouldn't pretend, he knew that this girl would run for the hills if she saw him in his true form. This made him all the more warm towards to love. Val accepted him in his real skin.

It took around an hour and a bit to get back to the city where he lazily wandered home. Ravus stepped into his home and could smell the unfamiliar presence. He drew the dagger he kept with him at all times and advanced through the halls, He stopped when he came to the cabinet. He quickly and quietly placed the dagger back in his cloak and removed the sword from its stand. He felt the familiar power that flowed through his body when handling this magnificent piece of craftsmanship. He felt safe now he was in his element. Gripping the hilt tightly Ravus swung round the corner to find Roiben casually reading through one of his books.

"Your highness? What are you doing here?" Ravus stumbled backwards, confused.

"I needed a place to rest my head the night before travelling back to the court. I had to leave Kaye behind…" The pain in his eyes was clear and prominent and Ravus could see his king was hurting.

"You are always welcome in my home. What progress has been made in the courts?" Ravus tried desperately to change the subject from Kaye.

"There are a group of fey who are not tied to either court who plan to rebel against my rule. I believe Talathain is leading them. He may get his duel yet." Roiben sighed and in that moment showed his age.

"How do you propose we stop this rebellion?" Ravus enquired.

" I don't know my friend…" Roiben trailed off and after excusing himself left and made him self comfy on the tattered couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Luis stopped running at the end of the street. Panting and with tears welling in his eyes he realized there was a million places on earth Neal could be right now. He was the needle is Luis' personal hellish haystack. Looking up to the sky in anguish he screamed to the sky.

"Where the fuck have you taken him you bastard!" He shouted hysterically. A woman stared at him wildly and crossed the street to avoid him. Then he saw him. Across the street was the shadow of a man leaning casually against a lamppost. Nephamael. Luis charged across the road, narrowly missing the bumper of a coupe as he went.

"You little fuck, where is MY boyfriend. What the hell have you done to my Neal?" Luis grabbed him by the collar and reached for the dagger he had concealed earlier.

"Ah… Mortals are so weak and foolish. You are all so… predictable." The corners of his mouth flicked up in a devilish grin. As the grin widened the glamour fell elegantly from his body to reveal the tall slender body of another man. The dagger fell from Luis' hand in shock.

"My dear friend Nephamael was killed by your lover you silly boy, you should know that Luis, not even the folk can return from the dead." The new man sneered.

"Who are you?" Luis was confused, he was livid that he had been that stupid. In his panic about Neal he hadn't thought of a plan. He had been stupid and tactless and now he would pay the price.

"I? I am Talathain and you are going to become one of my coveted bargaining chips." With a swift laugh and a nod of the head two huge ogres appeared from the darkness and bound and gagged Luis. They threw him in the back of what he assumed was a van and sped off. Luis tried to remember the path they took, trying to figure out what way they were headed, but he got lost due to the numerous turns. When the van finally stopped and Luis could sit up straight without smacking his head of blunt objects, he was hauled out the van and throw against what he guessed was a brick wall. His body ached and stung all over making him groan with pain. The blindfold was whipped from his eyes and he blinked frantically to adjust to the dim light. All around him were huge slopping walls carved with intricate designs; on one side of the room there was a slightly raised platform and a gleaming throne. At first he thought he was in the Unsealie court but it wasn't right, the room wasn't nearly large enough and the walls weren't decorated in the same manner as the dark court. He was somewhere unknown.

"LUIS?" He whipped round hearing that voice. It was Neal; He was slumped against one off the walls looking dazed.

"Neal? What happened to you?" Luis moved over and pulled him into a tight embrace with relief washing over him like the tide to a beach.

"Nephamael came to the house. He said he was back to claim his property. I tried to fight him…" He looked feeble and with a half embarrassed expression he pointed to a few scratches across his arm and a bruise forming on his left cheekbone.

"I lost." Corny gave a small smile and a kiss to Luis.

"It wasn't Nephamael, It was another one of the bloody folk in glamour. He said his name was Talathain… You ever heard of…" Luis trailed off at the sight of all colour draining from Corny's face.

"He was Silarial's knight. He wanted to duel Roiben that day on the island. He left before anything happened though. He's obviously back to cause trouble." Corny said worriedly.

"We have to warn Kaye and Roiben." Corny announced, getting to his feet and heading for the nearest door.

"I cannot allow you to leave just yet Cornelius Stone." Appearing from a door at the far side of the hall Talathain stepped into view.

"I need you to play at good little hostages. You will be the bait to lure Roiben and his dear consort here. Then I will have my duel and I will win. Roiben was warned that he would not rule for long. I intend to keep that promise." Talathain laughed hard and walked towards them. Throwing a phone at then he moved towards the door saying,

"Go ahead, the pixie's number is already programmed into it tell her to inform Roiben you are at the hollow, he knows where we are. Tell them where you are, draw them to me boys." With that his sauntered haughtily out of the room.

"What should we do Luis? I don't want to worry her and phoning Kaye is exactly what he wants us to do but I don't see another way around this…" Corny bowed his head, exhausted and at a loss, realizing he was never the one to come up with amazing plans, that was always Kaye's job. It was times likes these he wished Luis had never accidentally freed him from the curse, it would have been a whole different ball game with that power on their side.

Ravus strolled through his home. He stood in front of the large silver plated mirror and examined his glamour. It was a strain on his power but he could change it at will. He wanted to look presentable if he was going to have to converse with the humans. He put his long hair back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, retracted the stubble that had created a thin covering on his face. He also dismissed the bags under his eyes and wiped the blemishes away. He gave his reflection a nod of approval and made for the door, almost forgetting Roiben was sleeping on his couch in the next room. Popping his head round the door to check if he was awake he recoiled backwards wishing he hadn't. Roiben was still sleeping…naked on the couch. After an eyeful of Roiben's perfectly toned buttocks he attempted to erase the image from his mind and made a mental note to burn the couch.

Strolling into the modest kitchen he busied himself making a cup of tea and contemplated how he would obtain a house. After being lost in his thoughts for a few minutes it hit him. Mabry's old home. He could do it up if it was still deserted. Luis had been living there before he got serious and committed to Cornelius, but they moved to their current home a few months ago. Picking up the phone Val had provided him with he moved to sit on the little stool in the corner and flicked through the phone until finding Luis' number. Raising the phone to his ear to be greeted with the sound of a continuous dial tone. Luis wasn't in. He would have to go visit them personally. Pulling a glamour coat from the air he slipped it on and ducked out into the crisp morning air.

Roiben woke to the sound of Ravus leaving and swung himself gracefully round to a sitting position. He was dazed and confused, wondering why he was at Ravus' and where Kaye was. The name jogged his memory and he flopped back down on the couch in despair. Even when he severed the ties with her she was still his weakness. He shook his head. He was going to have to resort back to his personality he acquired through his service to Nicnevin. He would not care. He would push Kaye to the back of his mind and concentrate on the courts once again. With a deep intake of breath he stood up and dressed. He left Ravus' home to travel to the Unsealie court. Dulcamara was waiting on a bench looking thoroughly out of place. Refusing to glamour herself to blend with the humans, she still wore her clearly visible plated armour under her tabard.

"My liege." She took a deep bow, and stepped back. Looking at her distasteful dress for being Ironside, Roiben narrowed his eyes and her clothes fell away to reveal human clothes. She was now wearing a black leather corset with a black tutu, complete with ripped fishnets and a huge pair of heavy black boots. Now resembling a gothic dominatrix she studied herself and feigned a face of disgust although she secretly quite enjoyed the way she looked.

"Any progress on the rebel fey?" Roiben questioned her.

"No, no such contact has been made as of yet." She reported.

"My Lord, what troubles you? I have been in your service long enough to identify the signs." She suddenly looked worried and stuttered.

"I'm sorry, that was not my place to ask…my apologies."

"You are not only my knight Dulcamara, you are a friend. It is of your place to enquire what ails me. I had to make a painful decision. Although Kaye is tied to the court as my consort, I have had to dismiss her for her own safety, my only hope is that it was the right decision and that this pain wasn't for nothing…" Roiben stared at Dulcamara's understanding face; it was a relief to tell somebody. Staring into his eyes Dulcamara had to fight back the urge to hug her king, she was his silent admirer; she had watched as he had struggled through his affections for their old queen and held her secret hatred for her because of it. She now held that same hatred for the pixie. Now that she was dismissed she could possibly improve her relationship with her king. They left for the court together, Roiben in emotional turmoil and Dulcamara giddy with hope.

Ravus strolled round to Luis and Corny's home. Waiting on the front step for them to answer the door he observed the dingy neighbourhood that they lived in. There was no answer, Ravus perched over the guard rail he peered into the window, the room was bathed in darkness. No one was home. Ravus sighed, there was nothing he could do about it until they returned, Val would have to stay at her mothers another day. He returned home, walking through the centre of town, bustling past the humans. There was a shop window that caught his eye so he moved past a group of teenagers to observe the stuffed teddies and baby grows in the display, there were all so tiny and it really did hit home that he would have one of those tiny babies in his arms soon, and to his surprise it made him smile. He was happy about it, he wanted this baby. He went in to the shop and bought one of the tiny cream baby grows and a small teddy bear for his child and smiled inwardly at his new found happiness and willingness to accept fatherhood.

"We have no other choice Neal. Give me the phone and I will tell Kaye as calmly as I can." Dialling the only number saved on the phone he waited patiently for Kaye to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Kaye said sweetly.

"Hey. Look it's Luis and I'm about to tell you something that your going to freak out at. Please stay calm, right well… A guy called Talathain has taken Neal and I hostage and is demanding a duel with Roiben for our freedom. Kaye sweetie, I know you have your own problems with the man to sort out but you need to go and see him please. You need to get us out of here."

"What, the, FUCK! Why the hell were you so stupid Luis, your meant to be the smart one, the one to keep you two out of trouble. Right I will go and speak to Roiben, Where the hell are you and where the hell is he?" Kaye was pissed. She trusted Luis to keep Corny safe when she wasn't around. She knew it wasn't her place but after Janet died she felt it her duty to her to take care of her brother, to protect him from the folk like she had failed to do for Janet.

"|Roiben's gone back to the Unsealie court, he left with dulcamara earlier today. Talathain said we are at some place called the hollow and that Roiben would know where that was. I'm sorry about this Kaye…" Luis sounded genuinely sorry which melted Kaye's icy mood and made her sigh tiredly.

"Right, I will go as fast as I can. Stay safe, please…" with the please whispered in despair she said her goodbyes and put the phone back in her pocket.

Hauling herself out of bed Kaye perfected her glamour. She had been lost in a flow of tears and used hanky's for the last day or two that she hadn't bothered to fix it at all. She must have looked in a right state. She rushed to pick up her bag, knocking over an empty tub of Ben and Jerry's she had devoured the night before. She had time to leave a note for her Grandmother who had been informed why Kaye was in a teary bubble by Luis.

Gran,

Went to talk to Roiben,

Home soon.

Love K x

Kaye jumped down the short flight of steps leading up to her front door. Racing down the street she wrenched open the door to her grandmothers ancient car and turned the keys in the ignition. Concentrating on making her glamour a thick haze to combat the iron sickness she sped off through the city towards the Unsealie court.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Dulcamara walked slowly behind her Lord, admiring his perfect ass and the back of his toned arms. She knew it was selfish but she couldn't help it. Loving someone was torturous enough when they loved you back, It was a cruel, soul crushing devil's joke if they didn't return your affections. As she dazed off, lost in her reminiscent thoughts she remembered the first time she had met that marvellous being. She was twelve and he must have been almost seventeen. She took a moment to remember him in his former teenage state. He was and still remains at the height physical perfection. They had met in the orchard of the Sealie court. As a child she had been scrawny and feeble and the other children of the fey sought out weaknesses for pleasure. It had been a usual day for her, somebody had stolen something from her, she didn't even remember the story well apart from the part involving Roiben. He had strolled into the orchard, taken one look at her tear stained cheeks and marched up to her bully and demanded they return her toy and apologise. The children had left her in peace after witnessing her so called alliance with and elder fey. That day she swore she would strive to become his woman. Unfortunately that was just before the point he became infatuated with Silarial - pre-Queen of the bright court days. The closest she had come to it was when she had kissed him on the cheek one day as a thank you for an odd task he had helped her with. Which had made the rest of that day extremely awkward for her as she tried to avoid his presence. She would not let that pixie get between her and her desires. She would fix this tonight. She would get her man.

Kaye was just under an hour away from the court's entrance when she realised she didn't know what she was going to say to Roiben. After all she couldn't just turn up and babble at him. She needed to help her friends but she needed him back. She pondered a while until she was stopped by a red light, waiting for it to flash green a naughty little thought slinked into her head… She would tell Roiben what happened with the boys, convince him that charging into the situation was not the way to successfully achieving their release, have them talk it out and then… entice him. He couldn't resist her body and she knew that for a fact, when it came to this subject using his name was definitely not necessary. She would win him back with spice rather that her usual sugar and every thing nice routine after a tiff with him. She laughed wickedly to herself and turned up the music in the car.

"Dulcamara, would you like to dine with me? I have had enough time these few nights to dine alone. I would enjoy some company to say the least." Roiben said.

"Certainly your highness." Dulcamara replied slightly too quickly and walked swiftly after him towards the banquet hall. They sat silently at the huge table. Dulcamara deliberately sat in Kaye's chair, which brought a saddened relieve to Roiben who had detested dining without Kaye the past few days.

"We have known each other a long time now Dulcamara yet we barely know each other. Come, tell me something I don't know about you." Roiben gave her a half smile.

"Come, humour me. Right now you are no longer my knight, you are simply the girl I've had the pleasure of knowing for years."

She bit her tongue for a moment, restraining herself but she couldn't hold it in any longer, thirteen years of silent longing just could not be held in anymore.

"I have been in love with you from the day we met." She blurted it out, slapping her hand to her mouth with a look of complete horror on her face.

"I'm sorry my liege." With that she rose from the chair and ran from the hall.

Roiben sat alone at the table when the meals were served. The chef looked confused at the monstrous platter of food that the King had requested because there was no way in hell that he would finish it himself. At that moment Ruddles hobbled through the door. With a short bow he stood ready to be addressed by the King.

"Why was I never informed?" Roiben questioned quietly.

"Of what sire?" Ruddles tilted his head in confusion.

"Dulcamara…" Roiben said.

"Ah… well It was no ones place but hers to deal with her feelings sir. I admit to having know for a while. I happened to walk in on her sobbing sir, when I calmed her down enough to inquire what upset her she told me it was because of miss Silarial. She told me it wasn't fair that she got her desires handed to her on a silver platter all because of her beauty and that she had the power to send it all away. She was upset she wouldn't see you anymore my Lord. I would have informed you but I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I told the secrets of a Lady. I just asks that you handle this with care. Although she is your knight she is also a lady." With that Ruddles bowed again and left the room.

Roiben leaned back in his chair. This was all he needed, When Kaye got wind of this she would not be happy, she wou… She wouldn't. She was no longer his. With a fresh wave of pain washing over his heart as he thought of his little pixie. He told the Kaye in his head that he loved her and that he would see her soon then left for Dulcamara's chamber.

Kaye parked her car in a nearby car par, she through open he door and gulped at the pure, unpolluted air around her. Kaye walked towards the gates at the entrance to the graveyard. She looked up at the swirling copper leaves floating from the giant oak trees at either side of the gate. It was breath taking. It elevated her longing to see Roiben and to feel his skin against hers so she began to run. She ran into the concealed entrance only visible to the folk. It was odd that she could just stroll into the court. She had half expected Roiben to attempt to put up some defences to stop her entering. Then she realised he couldn't. She was as tied to this court as he was, as a consort she had a duty to serve the court until the death of the current ruler and her lover. She smiled with pleasure that Roiben could do nothing to stop her from seeing him and started to skip along long corridor towards the Royal chamber.

"My Lady, what are you doing here?" Ellebre rounded the corner and was stunned to see her.

"I am here to consult Roiben on an advance in the plans of the rebel fey. I'm not going to cause any drama Ellebre, don't worry, this is strictly business as I am capable of realising when I'm unwanted. Now if you don't mind can you tell me were his Lordship is right now?" Kaye smiled reassuringly at Ellebre who still had an untrusting look on his face.

"Yes my Lady. At present he is speaking to my his other knight Dulcamara." Ellebre told her formally and pointed her the way to dulcamara's living quarters.

Kaye went in the direction of the dark courts servant quarters, knowing roughly where her room was. The door was ajar, she could hear voices coming through the crack so being her true nosey self she crept forward so she could listen clearly.

"My dear friend, please do not be ashamed of what you told me at dinner. Although I cannot return them you have the knowledge that I am flattered that such a beautiful, powerful woman feels for me in such a way. Please accept my apologies for being unobservant and oblivious to this fact." Roiben's voice floated through the air and caught in Kaye's heart. His words plucked at her heart strings. Almost lost in his voice Kaye snapped up and realised what was being discussed. By what she could decipher, Dulcamara had confessed her love to Roiben. A rage rose in Kaye's soul that was uncontrollable. A beast roared inside, raring to get out. She gritted her teeth and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"I am so sorry my Lord, It just seemed the appropriate time for you to be told, I am a fool, I should never have let these feelings show."

Kaye couldn't resist creeping over slightly so she could see through the gap in the door, Dulcamara was sitting on a large sofa and Roiben was standing beside her. She watched as he sighed and sat down beside her.

"As a Lady I know this is very conflicting and I am sorry that I cannot assist you to get through this but as my knight I need you to put this to the back of your mind, do not let this get in the way of your job Dulcamara." Roiben said in a neutral tone. Kaye watched as he put his hand on Dulcamara's shoulder, doing nothing but reassuring her but before he could take his hand away completely she hugged him, she leaned her head into his chest and inhaled deeply. Roiben was astonished. Mortified. He was not expecting of Dulcamara to be so open about this. Confusion flashed on his face and then after deliberating with himself he rested his hand on her back, embracing her. Kaye was at boiling point and ready to storm in there and rip this girl from her man but she couldn't move. She needed to sit and watch it play out.

Roiben sat up and released his hands from her, ready to leave this in the past until Dulcamara reached up and grabbed his face with both hands. Caught of guard he was pulled into her lips as she kissed him hard. She kissed him so passionately that Roiben shuddered with desire. Roiben's eyes darted back and forth as he was held in the kiss, he was unable to pull away as Dulcamara had positioned herself to be hovering over his body. In Roiben's mind all e could think about was Kaye, he had to admit he was riled but he wasn't thinking of the woman in front of him. He was seeing the beautiful blonde pixie. His beautiful pixie. He couldn't take it anymore. His lust for Kaye was to high and he needed her as his sweet release. Picturing Kaye in his head He began to kiss back, quickly tracing his tongue along her bottom lip, making Dulcamara tremble. Then he was hit in the nose by Dulcamara's forehead. He looked up and saw Kaye standing above him with shards of broken china in her hands. He scanned around and quickly realised that Kaye had hit Dulcamara over the head with a vase. She stood with a smug smile on her face then looked down at Roiben and she narrowed her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK! You bastard. If you didn't want to be with me fine but you should have been honest with me and just told me your screwing your knight." Kaye stopped to breathe but started again before Roiben could get a word in.

"We are most definitely over. I only came to tell you that you need to save my friends. That asshole Talathain has taken them hostage and wants you to duel him for their freedom. There at some place called the hollow. Go and get my friends and then get out of my life. I never want to see you again you lying cheating bastard." Kaye could feel the frustration bubbling over as the tears flew down her cheeks. She didn't know why but she found herself leaning forward, as the tears fell in Roiben's lap Kaye's lips connected with him. All that was going through Roiben's mind at that moments was that this was their last kiss. With his heart being ripped from his chest he kissed her with all his strength. When Kaye pulled away and to her surprise there was tears falling slowly from Roiben's eyes.

"I have failed you my love. You should know that you are the only woman I want. You know you are my only desire. My only weakness. This situation with Dulcamara was unfortunate. But you have to know that she kissed me. I would never dream of hurting you by indulging in another woman. I am truly sorry my beautiful pixie. Goodbye Kaye." Roiben wiped the glistening tears from his cheeks and got up to leave to deal with Dulcamara (Who at this point was still lying on the floor).

"Look I'm sorry I said those things Roiben, I know your not like that I was just angry. Please, I really want you to take me back. Stop caring about my safety so much and start caring about our relationship. I can't consort if I'm not here…" Kaye trailed off as Roiben grabbed her, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you. I have been a fool. Take me back?" Roiben's bottom lip quivered slightly.

"I'm sorry…" Kaye cuddled into his chest and then realised Dulcamara was standing beside the door. She was watching them with a face like thunder.

"You will die pixie." Dulcamara hissed violently then took off through the door. Roiben sighed and pulled her tighter towards him.

"It never ends. In your words my dear: This fucking sucks."

Dulcamara flew from the court. She ran round the side and down the side of the graveyard to the wrought iron gates that were intricately bound by an ancient ivy. She sat on the weather beaten grass and thought about that nights events. If she could not win Roiben as her own she would make damn sure that that stupid bitch couldn't have him. She would be there downfall, if taking Kaye down meant bringing Roiben's reign to an end… so be it.

"Kaye I have prepared our chambers so that only royalty can enter. I need you to wait here while I go and deal with Talathain." Roiben instructed.

"Your stupid if you think I'm staying here while my boys are locked up by some psycho fairy." Kaye interjected.

"I might have guessed that would be your answer… fine, but if it gets dangerous your out of there OK?" Roiben gave her a stern look which masked his concern. As he stared at his lover Roiben became lost in her beauty, sadly he was interrupted by Ruddles bursting through the door. "My Lord, you and Kaye need to leave immediately! The court is on fire!" Ruddles screeched and ran from the room. Pulling Kaye by the hand, they fled from the court. They hurried any of the fey that they found until they ran past a room that had banging and shouts from behind a large door. The door was locked and the screams where getting increasingly louder and more distressed. The flames must be breaking through the hill and into the room from the other side. Roiben felt a wave of panic descend and immediately started to ram the door with his shoulder. He was no match for the thick wooden door however and realised the only way to get through the door was to retrieve the key. The key was in the seamstress' room as this room was her fabric store.

"Kaye, get out. Take anybody you meet with you. Get out now. I will be out when I have rescued these fey." Roiben bellowed as he began to run down the corridor.

Roiben returned to the door, out of breath with the key in hand. He fumbled with the lock until it sprung open and a flurry of sprites glided out of the door. Roiben walked in quickly to see if it was all clear. He stood in awe for a moment as he watched the flames ripple up from the hole in the wall, then he noticed the ripple of glamour as the flames fell from the wall and disappeared. He whipped round to see Talathain appear from the shadowy corner. Talathain casually closed the door and looked with a wicked smirk spreading wider by the second.

"I got tired of waiting for you Roiben… Did you like my little distraction?" He gestured towards the space were the flames used to be and laughed.

"I set the little gays go, they were no fun… I would much rather get what I want directly from you rather than luring you to me with some camp bait."

Roiben said nothing. He didn't hesitate either, he reached for his blade calmly from its jewel encrusted scabbard and swung it up so it stopped centimetres from Talathain's throat. He swallowed, making his Adam's apple brush the tip of the sword.

"Lets have at you then, since you are clearly adamant that your blood be spilled in my court tonight. I will gladly serve you this wish as you are not the man I knew. Ethine will never get her flowers now…"

"You have no idea what went on when you left to fuck Nicnevin! I will let you in on a little secret Roiben. In your absence I gave your sister those flowers, I swiftly deflowered her and moved on to your dear Lady Silarial. It seems as though she gave you a difficult quest, while mine was to bring her a meagre goblet of wine." Talathain burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of Roiben's face twitching with anger.

"You will die tonight… for my sister and for MY Lady…" Roiben felt the evil smirk crawl across his face as he made a swift jab with the sword he had lowered while he spoke. Talathain had never been to his standard and as a result didn't dodge in time. There was a blood curdling crunch as Roiben's blade sliced into Talathain's throat, severing his windpipe. For a second he stared in shock at Roiben, Slowly he tried to lift his hand to his throat but couldn't muster the strength. Roiben saw the tiny tear that sparkled in his eye and lightly ran down Talathain's cheek before he fell. He hit the earthy ground with a large thud. Roiben stood for a moment staring at his childhood friend and his sister's secret admirer. Now he was just another on the list of people Roiben had mercilessly slaughtered in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Val rested her hands lightly on her ever-expanding stomach. She smiled warmly as she thought of Ravus cradling their sons. Her mother had taken her for a scan the day before and she was informed she was just under six months pregnant. She wanted to keep it a secret and she had presumed Ravus did also since he hadn't ever mentioned it but while she had lain there getting the cold jelly smeared on her stomach, seeing the life inside of her she forgot to fight her curiosity. Her mind wandered back to Ravus who had neglected to call her with any news he had so she decided to call him.

She waited for him to answer the phone she had got him. She anxiously listened to the three consecutive rings until she heard the deep warmth of his voice.

"Good evening my queen." Ravus said lovingly down the phone.

"Hey babe, so what's happening with the house situation?" She asked him with excitement rising in her voice.

"Well I think I found us a place. It needs done up but while I fix it permanently I will use all my power to glamour it to resemble a palace fit for my queen." Ravus' husky laugh comforted her, making her feel less lonely.

"That's great, so when do you think it will be ready?" Val asked happily.

"Well its Mabry's old home… But its huge Val, I just thought because it's vacant that we could have it and make it our own. We can get rid of everything to do with her so don't worry. I already thought about how you would react to living there so I will change anything and everything to make you and our baby happy." Val could see the smile on Ravus' face as he said this.

"Ravus? I had my scan today, the doctor said I'm nearly six months gone and well guess what… were having twins! And I'm sorry but I couldn't help finding out the sex either… do you wanna know?" Val gave a blissful giggle and waited for Ravus' reply.

"The doctor didn't say of complications? They're perfectly healthy? And…hmmm… Yes." Ravus had concern in his voice as he considered the health of his children.

"They're boys Ravus. You will have two beautiful sons. The doctor never said about complications either. They are fine apart from one is smaller than the other." Val said cheerfully.

"That's good but I'm coming home now, you need to take care of yourself Valerie. How long do you have until you reach six months?"

The concern was more prominent in his voice now.

"What's wrong Ravus?" Val's happy mood ebbed away to be replaced by a small jolt of fear.

"Well My father was human Valerie. I'm hoping that that is what I passed on to our boys. I want them to have a normal… mortal life. To be pregnant with a troll infant is dangerous, especially for twins. You see, the gestation period of a troll only takes eight months at most and even that varies. If one is human then it won't have finished developing by time the first one is ready…" Ravus knew the complications all along, he had just neglected to tell her in his happiness and now it could end up putting her in danger. He had been stupid.

"I don't know Ravus, What will happen to our human baby? What can I do Ravus? Help me please… Come home…" There was an acute horror in Val's voice now as the panic set in which was the last thing she needed right now.

"Shhhh, shhhh my love. I shall be home by morning. Get some sleep and we will talk in the morning. I love you Valerie. Goodnight my queen." Ravus soothed, restoring calm in her.

"OK. See you in the morning, I love you too." Val listened to the sound of Ravus' breathing for a second before she ended the call and climbed awkwardly into her tiny bed.

Corny and Luis were sitting apart from each other in a cold bus stop outside of New York. This was due to the unlikely event that Talathain had entered the room he had held them in for those past few days and had told them he was going to Roiben himself. They had been of no more use to him. Luis had been wary as he was used to the trickery the fey used and had serious doubts about this one. Corny was sitting on the cold bench on the bus stop, clenching his buttocks rhythmically in a vain attempt to retain heat. He was staring at his man who was standing against the perplex wall, blowing his smokey breath on it and drawing pictures in the condensation. They hadn't spoken much since Talathain had unlocked the door to the room and they had walked out into a field. The hollow as it had been referred to was what appeared to be a small building on the outskirts of the Seelie court. They had walked for a while until they hit the road this bus stop was situated on. They had studied the timetable plastered on the inside which informed them they were an hour away from New York and the next bus wasn't for another half hour or so.

"I said I was sorry Luis. I couldn't help it. I'm only a human for god sake. You know I try and resist when they are around. You of all people know the powers of the fey… Luis, I love you. Come on you can't blame me for this." Corny whimpered.

"Oh… Oh yes I can Neal. I do blame you for this. I don't think you know just what you have done. Right now I hate you." Luis spat vindictively in Corny's direction.

Corny crossed his arms, thinking about what he had done.

The night before they were released Talathain had entered the room with a plate full of fresh summer fruits. He had stridden over to Corny's wrist shackle and undid the lock. Laughing at Luis confused face he had said in a cruel voice that he wanted to have a little fun. He had then proceeded to engulf Corny with the charm of a fey so he couldn't see anyone but Talathain. He had then proceeded to feed Corny the fruit in between Corny's violent kisses. Corny could see what was happening but was unable to stop. He had been in a trance but his heart was crying out for Luis. Luis didn't even struggle at his shackle, unwilling to give Talathain the satisfaction he desired. It had ripped a part of his heart away from him to watch the sordid act in front of him though. It was the part dedicated to Neal and he wasn't sure if it could ever be healed.

Corny got up from the bench and shuffled towards Luis. He slipped a cautious hand round his waist and went in to kiss him lightly on the cheek but was met by Luis' fist.

"Don't you fucking dare." Luis shouted at Corny. Corny stumbled backwards, grabbing his cheek which was throbbing with pain.

"You know what, fuck you. I'm walking home. See you later." Luis bellowed as he began to run down the empty street. He looked back and felt a pang of guilt to hear the loud sobs of his lover. He half considered turning round but he didn't give in that easily, not even to him. He continued running, refusing to forget what Corny had done no matter if he could have helped it or not.

Corny had got on the bus a little after seven. Night had fallen so looking out the window for a sign of Luis was slightly in vain but he continued anyway. He didn't catch sight of him, which worried him so most of the way home he sat looking out the window of the beautiful New York sky line rising above the trees reminding himself that Luis was a big boy with a hell of a lot more experience than he did… He would be fine. Corny got off the bus and took a cab to his home. He paid the driver and trudged up the steps fumbling with his keys but the door was already unlocked. Luis had beaten him home. The lights were off apart from the upstairs landing. Corny smiled and walked hastily before it before feeling the sting where Luis had hit him which slowed his pace. Luis was leaning against the wall across from the bathroom, one foot resting against the wall and his hands were in his pockets. He looked up and Corny came up the stairs.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I know it's not your fault. I will make it up to you, I promise." Corny could see the remorse swirling in his eyes as he looked at him before staring at the floor.

"I just get so angry, I mean your mine. I do not like other people touching my things. Especially you…" Luis trailed off and continued to stare at the floor.

"I have become far too selfish. When Dave died I receded without the responsibility of looking after him. I forgot it's my responsibility to look after you."

"Luis look your not." Corny interjected.

"Let me finish. I have become selfish but I won't be anymore, I refuse to be. You are my responsibility now. I love you Cornelius. Here." He took his hand out of his pocket and thrust something in Corny's direction. He took it and read the top sheet of card he had been handed.

"I think this proves everything you just said is null and void. Luis, this is the opposite of selfish. Thank you. I love you." Corny said with a smile on his face. Luis had produced from his two tickets to one of the best conventions in the state. The tickets were like gold dust and were highly sought after. Corny was shocked that Luis was even listening to him when he had prattled on about wanting to go, let alone taken it in and located tickets for him.

"I saw how animated you were about it, I pulled in some favours. Being a curse breaker has its perks, everybody is a target so even the rich and powerful sometimes need my help." Luis laughed a short hoarse laugh before continuing.

"I just though, you know if you wanted me to that I would go with you. If you didn't want to take anyone else that is." Luis said in a sheepish tone.

"Yeah! That would be so good, I love it thank you thank you thank you!" Corny laughed gleefully and pulled Luis into a hug.

"One condition… I aint wearing no costume." Luis laughed with Corny, still in there embrace. Corny twisted in Luis grasp so he could kiss him passionately before saying in a devilish voice,

"We'll see about that."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Roiben's face was ashen and guilt was embedded in his eyes. Kaye ran over to him, ready to console him. She stretched out her arms but Roiben declined.

"I feel only minimal remorse. I am the stone of which blood can be drawn. Talathain is no more. It is the end of an enemy and an old friend." Roiben announced to the Unseelie courtiers who had assembled outside the court in the cold graveyard. Roiben bowed his head for his former friend, allowing Kaye to get close then and to fill him with her warmth once more.

"It's OK Roiben, Its kill or be killed here and you know that. There was nothing you could do my love. The courts are cut throat. You are their king. You know this. Its unfortunate but it was necessary OK? You can't blame yourself for his wrong choices." Kaye said quietly but firmly in Roiben's ear. Roiben stayed in Kaye's embrace for a while until he was brought back to reality by the interruption of Ruddles.

"What should we do with the… body my liege?" He enquired cautiously.

"Have him buried here, in our graveyard. We should make use of this mortal dumping ground. Have him set beside dear Janet's resting place. As he was a friend to me in our younger years as Janet will eternally be to our consort." At that Roiben looked at Kaye but saw right through her. His eyes clouded with memories and Kaye saw a smile she had never encountered before. It was soft, a sad smile signaling another chapter closed in Roiben's tragedy filled life.

Kaye and Roiben attended the short parting of words as they watched Talathain's makeshift box being slowly lowered into the dark hole. Roiben hadn't wanted to say anything so they didn't stay long. Kaye needed to get back and check that the boys were OK, she had told Roiben to stay here and rest but he was having none of it so they both piled into Kaye's tiny car and simultaneously gagged at the concoction of iron and decaying wrappers of fast food meals that were festering on the back seat. Roiben sighed and breathed deeply, concentrating. Kaye felt the sickness leaving her and realized that Roiben had made both their glamour stronger. They were so strong now that they both had an ominous glow seeping around their perimeters. They look no more human in this guise than they would have walking out without it.

After the long drive back to New York they pulled up in front of Luis and Corny's home. The lights were on and a cozy haze emanated from the windows. Kaye knocked softly then let her and Roiben in, as the door was unlocked. They walked in and pushed the door to the living room open to find Luis and Corny sprawled on the couch. Corny was lying flat on the couch with Luis lying on top of him, kissing his neck and lips. Luis had his top off, revealing his rippling muscles in his arms and chest. Luis looked up casually from kissing Corny, gave a cheeky grin and said hi before going back to kissing him.

"AVERT YOUR EYES ROIBEN! ABORT! ABORT!" Kaye giggled hysterically and pulled the door closed while pulling Roiben towards the kitchen. They made themselves comfortable and a couple of minutes Corny and Luis emerged from the living room, both red faced and laughing. Corny smiled, while rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. Luis just continued to laugh while pulling a tight white T-shirt over his head.

"You guys should really warn people, put a tie on the door handle or something. I mean come on, that's the stuff of nightmares right there." Kaye laughed her high pitched, tinkling laugh that captivated Roiben.

"Oi. Homophobia is not tolerated in this house." Corny warned jokingly.

"Anyway, what the fuck happened to you guys? And did they hurt you, you look like you've been beaten up Corny." Kaye was curious to know what had happened to them when Talathain had kidnapped them.

"No, Talathain was a perfect gentleman apart from the casual charming and fondling. No My cheek is due to wife beater over here." He pointed to Luis and laughed. He started to explain after seeing the blank confused expression of Kaye and Roiben and the slightly upset look that momentarily passed over Luis.

"He glamoured himself to look like… Nephamael. It was really clever actually. So Luis came to save me like the prince he is and got caught in the trap as well. He locked us in a room and chained us to the wall. He fed us normal food though, not glamoured fairy shit. Then he must have got bored of his hand and decided to charm me into being his toy, as you know I'm not very good t fighting of you lot and obviously he couldn't do it to Luis so unfortunately is was just me. So Luis went all mega-jealous and when I tried to give him an innocent apology kiss he punched me." Corny laughed and put his hand on Luis shoulder.

"But as you can see from what you witnessed through there he was just about to make it up to me." His laugh turned wicked and Luis joined in.

Ravus sat in his home letting the dizziness of the iron to engulf him. He had been back in the city for three days and all that time he hadn't once touched a bottle of never. The iron was seeping into his blood stream, suffocating him with every breath. He could feel every pound of his heart as the migraine pulsed in time with it. He slipped off the armchair and crawled over to the drawer where he kept the vials. He passed a mirror on his way, which startled him for a minute. His reflection showed his glamoured state, mutated by iron. He looked human, as him glamour normally would but it was mixed with his natural attributes. He had dark green skin and short ram-like horns protruding out from his hair. It was unnatural. He let out a laugh as he though of the word unnatural. Without glamour his was the monster in most human nightmares. Not Valerie's though, not his Valerie. He was eternally grateful for that. He uncorked the vial and emptied it into his mouth. Normally to consume it the fey would mix it with their foxglove tea or there thistle and wild berry juice but he had no time. The effect was almost instantaneous, as he forced the never down his throat the migraine subsided and the green faded from his face. The horns receded soon after leaving Ravus to view the fake image that he projected to the rest of the world, pretending he was born this handsome. He had been staring at his reflection for five minutes without moving until he remembered Val. He quickly strode to the door and left to see her.

After leaving his home he was reminded of his situation by passing a mother and her child. They still needed a home. Ravus decided to once again, attempt to see Luis so he turned on the spot and headed for their home. It took him about half an hour to walk to Luis and Corny's home where he found the lights on, this filled him with relief. Ravus wondered up the street towards their home when I trickle of horror ran over him. He had no means to pay for this. He couldn't just charm some leaves or rocks like he would for a normal human. He would have to give him something special in a sort of trade.

Corny was sitting in the living room, he watched the strange man ascend their stairs and knock on their front door. Corny lazily got up from his usual spot on the couch and proceeded to answer the door. He knew who it was though with the hello he was given. The one thing the fey couldn't charm and warp, their voices. Corny had only ever seen Ravus in glamour twice so he still wasn't used to it.

"Hey Ravus, what's up?" Corny asked cheerfully.

"Good day Cornelius. I'm here on a little enquiry actually. Wait where is Luis? He should be present." Ravus smiled his big toothy smile and corny could still see the overly sharpened points of his canines that the glamour had failed to hide.

"Two minutes, he was in the shower so I will go see if he is decent enough to grace your presence." Corny laughed and dashed upstairs. He emerged five minutes later with Luis following him. Ravus couldn't help but let out a roar of laugher when Luis came into view. Luis had removed his braids and he was left with what could only be described as an afro-mullet love child. Luis shot Ravus a wicked smile and flicked him the bird before planting himself down on the couch.

"Earth to Rav, you're a troll dude. You cannot comment on my hair, and besides I will re-braid it later I just wasn't expecting company that's all. Anyway, what's up? You don't normally show up uninvited." Luis asked while towelling his hair.

"Mabry's old home. Is it vacant?"

"Yeah, we didn't sell it when we moved here, we just kind of just locked the door and left. Why?" Luis eyed Ravus up for a second.

"Valerie is not happy, she desires a proper home and my home is inadequate. I was going to fix it up, before the birth if I have your permission." Ravus spoke clearly and positively, trying to convince Luis to give him the keys.

"WOAH! Wait, dude… Birth?" Luis and Corny stared at Ravus in a state of shock.

"Oh of course. We haven't told anyone apart from her mother but Valerie is pregnant. She's having twins." Ravus smile was so heart warming at this moment Luis and Corny were stunned to silence for a moment.

"Congrats Ravus. And yeah have the place. It can be our baby gift to you or whatever. I'm not sure if you give baby gifts but this is ours to you anyway." Corny wandered to the hallways and returned carrying an old-fashioned brass key. He handed it to Ravus with a smile and a one armed hug.

"Thank you… I unfortunately cannot stay. Valerie is waiting for me. Thank you again." Ravus said sincerely before standing and walking towards the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

"MUM!" Valerie screamed in pain, she was covered in a thick crimson covering and the pain was excruciating. All she could do was to scream out and hope someone came. Ravus… where was Ravus.

"MUM!" She gurgled as the pains stabbed at her abdomen. She saw her mother thundering along the hallway with a look of horror on her face before blackness consumed her vision and she succumbed to her black out.

"Ravus… Where is Ravus? RAVUS!" Val woke in a bed in a brightly lit room alone and delirious. A fat little nurse shimmed over to her with a kind smile.

"Good morning my love, you gave us all quite a scare. I assume that Ravus is the new daddy? He's with your babies right now, they are under observation because they are a couple of weeks premature but the doctors will explain that to you and your husband…" Val cut her off,

"He's not my husband yet." As she uttered this bluntly she tried to get up out the bed but she was forced back down as gravity preyed on her weak body.

"Can you get Ravus for me please? And I want to see my babies. Can you take me to them?" Val asked impatiently.

"I can't allow you to get out of your bed just yet m'dear, but I shall bring your partner to you and I shall see about getting your babies to you."

Valerie was lying against her mountain of pillows, fiddling with the Ipod she found on her dresser table, she turned as she heard the hard, dominant footsteps of her lover. She gave him a weak smile as he increased his pace and almost dived into a full blown passionate kiss.

"Don't you EVER do that again! As you know I can live comfortably without my heart for a while, not when you make it jump out of my skin and run off never to return. I though you were going to…" Ravus was stern but she knew it was only out of love.

"Shut up, tell me about our babies." Val put a finger to his lips to stop his mild rant.

"They are beautiful, both healthy and stable, as you know these human doctors are only worried because they are early for human children… Of course they are not human children so we know we have nothing to worry about. You had to have an emergency 'C' section though so you will have to take it easy but that wont be a problem in our new home." Ravus pulled a wide toothy grin at this point, proud that he had succeeded for his lover. Val returned his smile but it was quickly replaced by a look of slight confusion.

"If they look like your true form, why did the humans not see it?"

"I have had them glamoured for weeks, that's why any scans you had didn't show their cute little horns." Ravus winked at her and gave her a long heart felt cuddle. "I will be back in a minute." Ravus said before striding out the door without another word. Val was used to his strange exits so she didn't question him.

"Get in." Ravus gave her a sheepish smile hoping she would laugh and do it and not be her stubborn self.

"Am I hell getting in a wheelchair! I gave birth, not become a vegetable. I can walk, give me your arm." She went with stubborn, making Ravus sigh deeply. He gave her his arm and delicately manoeuvred her round but as she began to walk he latched on to both of her shoulders and forced her into the vacant wheelchair. Like lightning he was behind it, pushing her from the room before she had the chance to stand up again. Val fumed, shouting a few obscenities at him which he laughed off. He pushed her round the maze of corridors in the hospital until he stopped outside a double door with the banner proclaiming the room beyond to be the neonatal ward.

Ravus wheeled Val into a free bed and pulled the curtain round for privacy. He slipped out and she could hear him conferring with a doctor. After almost five minutes Ravus backed into the small cubical carrying two small bundles in his arms. He placed them both gently in Val's open arms and watching as silent tears fell from her eyes. She had two beautiful baby boys.

"I want to see them…without glamour." Valerie looked up into Ravus' eyes, he returned her gaze then he looked at the children and with a thick concentration on his face, stripped them of their glamour. She was stunned, the two human boys disintegrated away into two tiny trolls, both with dark fuzzy hair with tiny cream horns protruding from their heads, they were a pale colour of green and then both had odd little bumps on their gums where there small fangs lay. They were beautiful, more beautiful than any human child. Val's tears ran continuously until Ravus placed the blanket of glamour back over his sons.

"I love you Ravus." Val whispered to him as her children slept in her arms. Ravus leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then placed another one, soft as a butterflies wings on eat of his sons foreheads.

"No regrets?" Val smiled at Ravus.

Ravus placed his arm round Val's shoulder, pulling her close and looking down at their sons he whispered,

"No regrets."


	14. Chapter 14

_A.N: Hey guys, I have decided to continue this fic, YAY! Its only a small chapter to easy back into the story, R+R. Enjoy!_

Chapter fourteen

Val was restless, she was sat besides the huge bay window of the ward. She had been stuck in that stuffy little room for just over a week and she was suffering. Longing to be free, in their new home with Ravus and doing up the place for the babies. It was her day of release from the hospital yet Ravus was over an hour late. She assumed he was having yet more trouble with the subway, just one of the many human contraptions that hindered him rather than helping. Her hair was finally back, much to her dismay as both of the boys took to pulling and yanking at her copper curls when she held them in her arms. Her sons lay in two of the hospitals plastic cots, blissfully unaware of their mothers discomfort. She was watching the entrance to the hospital, looking for the first signs of Ravus so that she could be ready to leave when he reached her room. After a further ten minutes of watching people come and go Valarie sidled over to the cots, stroking one of her sons head lightly. The other boy was gurgling and flailing his limbs, trying to attract his mother's attention. Scooping her child up she returned to the chair beside the window.

"Oh Tamson, who's mummy's strong boy? One day your going to be as tall as your father." Val cooed.

"I hope so, I hope my boys tower over me." Ravus said cheerfully as he entred the room, allowing Valerie just enough time to look at him, to see the look of pride on his face.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting on you for-eeeevvvveeeerrrrrr..." Val scowled in his direction as he reached to pick up Seth from the cot beside him.

"You wouldn't believe how many objects you need for a baby, I had to go and purchase some items for the boys."

"With real money I hope, Its not good for us to keep screwing everyone over with money made of leaves and stones Rav." letting out a small lighthearted giggle.

"With real money my dear.." Ravus exhaled and smiled as he cradled his child in his arms. He looked so fragile against Ravus' huge hands, even glamour couldn't fully hide the heavy stature of his true form.

"Come on, lets go. I want to take you home." Ravus beamed at his love as he said the word home.

"Rav, whats going to happen to your old place?"

"Well I can't really sell it to a nice little human couple now can I? No, I intend on keeping it as my office and "dog house" as you would call it when you get angry and I need to retreat." Grinning, revealing his overly pointed canines Val attempted to throw a pillow at him. It missed and landed with a thud on the floor next to him.

"Come on then, lets go home." Ravus repeated, a real excitement audible in his deep voice.

Valerie's mother's new Mazda was waiting in the car park for them, Ravus had kindly set aside his discomfort with iron to arrange transport for his family. As soon as Val saw the small car she new this would be a taxing day for him, being in contact with iron all day took a toll on his nerves and sanity. A knot in her stomach tightened. After strapping their newborns into their respective car seats, Val launched herself into the drivers seat. She had been relishing being able to drive again for a long time, she missed the calming sense of being behind the wheel. For a few moments Valerie forgot she was chauffeuring to defenseless babies as she sped along the freeway. I cold trickle went down her spine as realisation hit home, forcing her to adjust her speed, much to Ravus' pleasure.

As they pulled into the driveway, they could see her mother's face beaming from the front window. She had been ready to become a grandma, ready for the next round of children to grace her life. Bounding towards the door, it was practically ripped from the hinges as she sprang at her grandsons.

"How are granny's special boys today?" Directing the question at the infants as if they would answer.

"They are brilliant, just fantastic Ms. Russell." The proud expression of new parenthood on Ravus' face.

Ravus loaded Seth and Tamson into a red, plush stroller and Val fought to stuff a diaper bag in the back compartment. Her mother smiled and pulled at Val, pulling her into a hug. It was the first real moment where she had felt compelled to hug her mother back since the "incident". It made her smile, warmth flared in her chest as she felt the repair of the relationship between them.

After releasing Val, her mother sidled over to Ravus and awkwardly offered her hand to shake. Ravus looked at it for a second before chuckling and pulling her into a bear hug, almost crushing her in the process.

After saying their goodbyes Ravus started to push the stroller down the street towards the subway letting his loose hand find Valerie's as they walked.

It was only a ten minute stroll to to train station and they filled it easily with plans of decorating and furnishing for their new home. The station came into view as they crested a small hill. Val stopped. A small flush of embarrassment wormed its way onto her face as she stared down at the man on the other side of the hill. Looking at her with confusion, Ravus queried her sudden hault.

"What's wrong Valerie?"

"Tom..." Val squeaked.

It was literally the first time she had seen him since his mouth had been smeared with her mothers lipstick. She was a strong woman but this had floored her, she didn't know what to do, how to act, what to say. She didn't have to think long however as Ravus instructed her in that deep, authoritive.

"Keep walking. Walk straight on and wait for me at the station."

"What are you going to do, Rav don't do anything stupid. Please?" Pleading with him to be rational.

"I said go Valerie." He didn't have to shout, his voice was low and serious and couldn't be disobeyed.

She walked quickly, pushing her boys faster down the hill. Walking towards him, Tom only seemed to realise it was her once she was passed him. She kept walking but kept looking back over her shoulder.

"Valerie? Val!" Oh god, he was coming back over to her.

"Tom..." Val uttered weakly, really wishing she was somewhere else.

" I haven't seen you in ages, not since after... where did you go blossom? Who you babysitting for anyway?" He was smiling, genuinely, not looking one bit sorry for the hurt caused by his actions. She exploded.

"I wonder fucking why! I never wanted to see you again! I went to the city, met some real people, met a real man. Forgot about you, most importantly" With venom in her voice, she had to hold herself back from spitting at him. Just before she lost control Ravus reached her side.

"Are you OK Valerie?" concern in Ravus' face.

"'Im fine, was just saying goodbye anyway." Scowling in Tom's direction.

"Valerie, I am sorry you know." His sheepish apology repulsed her. Tom reached for her hand in a feeble attempt to appease her but Ravus interjected before he could make physical contact with her.

"Hello, my name is Ravus, Valerie's partner and the father of her children." Ravus said majestically, holding out his hand for Tom to shake. Tom took Ravus' hand and Ravus tightened his grip, pulling Tom closer to him. Before Val could stop him Ravus had already punched Tom in the face twice, effectivly breaking his nose. Tom was stil holding onto Ravus' other hand limply while Val was pulling him away.

"Never will you speak to her again! Don't even look in her direction. You are not fit to look at her." Relinquishing his hand, Ravus put his arm around Val's shoulder and escorted her away from the bleeding mess of a man left on the sidewalk.

"Thank you." she whispered to him. Val had been longing to hit Tom since the day she had walked in on him and her mother but somehow seeing Ravus do it was a million times more satisfying.


End file.
